My Highschool Life is Full of Cliches
by NovemberDoll
Summary: His brother had the perfect high school romance that could have been torn straight out from the pages of a shoujo manga. Trying to avoid drama, big brother Sesshomaru appoints himself as unofficial guardian to the forces wanting to break the relationship apart. What happens when a Mary-Sue transfer student comes along, and he realizes she is the biggest threat he has yet to face?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I needed a break from Transcendency. Long chapters, very wordy, extremely plot heavy. It's not for everyone. But I love those kinds of stories so I don't care. AND the story is already mapped out! Will always be my favorite. But THIS... This. Is. Full. Of. Cliches. You have been warned.

* * *

 **The Bishounen Prince**

* * *

Captain of the Kendo Club. School Council President. Athletic, versatile at any sport. Top 1 in academics. _And_ heir to Taisho Conglomerate. Second Year student at Takahashi High, of course, a school for the well-to-do, is Sesshomaru Taisho.

Stoic, ruthless, and a rakish smirk that no single student in school could possibly be immune to. He would have been content at ignoring the swooning girls. Even with his locker overflowing with love letters. Even having a loud fan club cheering him on, their screeches like chalk on a blackboard in his ears whenever he would join a sporting event. _Even_ if random girls would slip in the occasional love potion to his drinks (the last one ended badly, he landed in a freaking hospital for three days.)

He could endure that. As long as he placed that stoic mask of his. As long as they see he didn't care. Because he really _didn't_ care. But there was this one student that he couldn't just ignore.

His brother, Inuyasha Taisho.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rough but Adorable Brother**

* * *

Crass, loudmouth, tactless. But somehow, in a weird way, endearing. And deathly loyal. Formidable, big brother thought proudly, if only he would wipe the drool off his face. Yes, real drool.

" _Dear brother_ , the chauffeur will be leaving any minute now." Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes when his darling of a brother only shifted.

"Five more minutes!" came the muffled reply. The idiot only burrowed himself more, his silver hair disappearing into the covers.

"Inuyasha, it's your first day of high school. Show a little more enthusiasm."

 _Wait for it... 3... 2... 1..._

As expected, a pillow came flying towards him, and he merely stepped aside to avoid it. Sesshomaru sighed in resignation. He knew his brother all too well.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you." The older brother unfolded his arms and adjusted his tie. With one last look at the breathing lump in the bed, he closed the door and left for school.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Beginnings of a Shoujo Manga**

* * *

They met at the freshman assembly, when the gates had closed. Sesshomaru had witnessed the glorious event, _not by choice,_ only because as a Second year student _and_ teacher's favorite, he was tasked to round up the idiots who were late for the first day.

A flash of familiar silver caught his eye, and he inwardly cringed.

His idiot of a brother had to just _leap over_ the blasted wall to avoid the gate monitors.

Hearing an unnatural sound not attributed to a normal landing, Sesshomaru hastened to the crash site. He saw what _really_ happened. He resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"O-ow..." the girl muttered, rubbing her face, which also had been... Inuyasha's landing site.

"Keh!" His brother spat out classily, blushing at the sight of white panties exposed by an upturned skirt from the fall. At least the idiot had the decency to look away. "It's your fault! You should watch where you're going!"

"I...I'm sorry," the girl blushed, she actually _apologized_ and _blushed_! For something the IDIOT 100% did! Before Sesshomaru's jaw could fall (which would never happen, over his dead beautiful body), Inuyasha extended his hand to the girl. Who was still on the floor.

Chocolate brown eyes met Warm Amber honey.

In the background, some random late student came leaping over the wall, and the roses he was holding flew out of his hands.

They were under a Freaking. Abnormal. Shower. Of. Multicolored. Roses.

"My name is Inuyasha," his brother breathed, trying to hide his blush.

"K-Kikyo," the girl replied as she took his hand, the black skid marks of his shoe still _imprinted on her face._

Sesshomaru could only stare in disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** yes, this is a SessKag fic.

* * *

 **Trouble in Paradise**

* * *

He was the rich delinquent, she was the soft-spoken, poor 'grew-up-in-a-shrine' but everybody eventually loved her girl. Inuyasha and Kikyo, whose relationship was canon at school. Of course, because they had a lot of shippers, they also had so much _haters_. Sesshomaru would have cared less in regards to his brother's love life, he had always thought of _those_ things as a bother.

" _You wouldn't have any problems, onii-san!"_ He could almost hear Inuyasha's whining in his head. _"You have a horde of fangirls anytime for your pick!"_

But a big bother it was, and even he couldn't deny it.

It happened during Inuyasha's second year at highschool, and his third year.

Inuyasha didn't come home one night. Father was out of the country, and the useless security were scrambling all around town to find the missing Taisho sibling. Sesshomaru, in all honesty, was worried sick.

He found him in the park. Dark had settled in, he was sitting absently in one of those children's swings. Smiling at fond memories, Sesshomaru gently placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Inuyasha, startled at the contact, turned to him, and Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction.

His not-so-little now little brother was crying.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Unofficial Guardian**

* * *

"We broke up." Inuyasha sniffled, fighting the tears that were obviously spilling. A useless cause. "Her childhood friend transferred to our class," he fisted the material of his uniform. "I got jealous, they were obviously very close. We ended up having a big fight... and I... I..." Inuyasha sobbed, flinging himself to his big brother.

Sesshomaru sighed. Since when was he promoted to relationship advisor? He had been in numerous flings, but nothing ever serious. But his brother clung to him as if he were is only lifeline.

When their mother died, Inuyasha resolved never to cry. He promised Sesshomaru he would be strong for both of them. And he never did, not until now.

Sesshomaru patted his little brother's head. "What was her say on everything?"

"I didn't give her the chance to _say_ anything, I told her we were through and I ran." Inuyasha mumbled through his chest, and, like a little boy, proceeded to rub the snot on his nose on his older brother's uniform.

"That's your problem," Sesshomaru pointed out, prying the boy off himself. He steadied him square on his shoulders. "You assume too much. There are two sides of a story,"he continued, wiping off the tears streaking down his brother's cheeks. "Go, and hear the other side."

He handed his brother his cellphone, and he watched Inuyasha dial his girlfriend's number. Without even ringing she picked up. He could hear her crying on the other end.

When he saw the smile of relief on his little brother's face, he stepped back to allow them privacy, and greet the useless security who had _finally_ found them.

It was at that moment that Sesshomaru decided he never wanted to see his brother cry again. And so, little did he know, unconsciously, he appointed himself as the Unofficial Guardian to Inuyasha's Sacred Relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

**That One Moment When He Does Not Pay Attention**

* * *

Inuyasha was at Third Year, he was at his Fourth. Sesshomaru was walking back from classes, his demented brother just had to stick to him because Kikyo was home sick with the flu. Inuyasha had, in his hand, a bowl of soup he made himself in Home Economics class, and a cup of coffee on the other.

As they trudged along, Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief. It was the start of his last year in this blasted highschool, and he couldn't be more happy.

Aside from warding off the usual horde of fangirls (and landing more hospital admits than he expected... the girls were getting more aggressive...), being the Unofficial Guardian to Inuyasha's Sacred Relationship was a task in itself. Many envious individual didn't want to leave them alone and just allow them to be happy, (why, in the seven hells? Was the question he could never answer. Hormones?) But he was a good big brother, and he was successful in everything he did.

He was Sesshomaru, after all.

They were already by an ice cream truck, (rented for the elementary students, they come once a week.) when a shout broke out from the crowd, and an impact so loud jarred him from his reverie.

His eye caught the form of a ball... a baseball, to be exact,

zipping towards Inuyasha's precious soup.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enter The Mary Sue**

* * *

Of course the baseball team had been practicing in the background. Of course the fastball was headed towards Inuyasha's bowl of soup.

Sesshomaru flinched involuntarily, half expecting chunks of squid and crab flying on his face.

But the wet, gooey sensation didn't come. What filled his vision was a cloud of dust, and a faint outline of someone before them.

"Are you guys alright?" came the feminine voice, and the cloud of dust cleared. The fastball was literally _smoking_ in her hand, how it was _not_ burning the appendage was beyond his comprehension. It was then that he realized she had _also_ caught Inuyasha's cup of coffee on her other hand: the one he dropped from shock.

He cast his glance on the ridiculously ambidextrous person before them.

"Kami, My Soup! Thank you!" Inuyasha sputtered as his eyes met his savior's.

"Ah, It's no problem, glad to be of help!" A petite girl answered, her black hair tucked on a messy bun. Her smile was sunshine itself, and her big-frame glasses did nothing to hide the blue of her eyes. Blue? _Really?_

She handed the coffee to Inuyasha and threw the ball back to the _very distant_ baseball team. They caught it and waved their hats in appreciation. She waved back.

"I was saving this for my girlfriend," Inuyasha explained dumbly. On the mention of the word 'girlfriend', Sesshomaru caught an unknown shift in her eyes.

"Girlfriend?" she enunciated his thoughts, and Sesshomaru mentally sighed. Could anyone get too obvious?!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Warm Welcome**

* * *

"Yeah, she is sick with the flu." Inuyasha waved as he turned to leave. "Onii-san, I have to go ahead. I can't keep her waiting!" He ran off without another word. "W-wait!" she called out desperately, but Inuyasha was already far along. Sesshomaru caught the wistful look on the girl's eyes, and a soft smile playing on her lips as she watched Inuyasha's retreating form.

He knew that smile all too well.

His _Guardian Mode_ kicked in unconsciously.

"You dropped your books," he bent down to the ground, startling the dreaming girl. Blushing, she followed suit as they collected her scattered materials. "Thank you," she nodded. He noticed the "New Student Orientation Packet" that was one of them.

Then an idea came to him. She deserved a welcome- and he was School Council President anyway, right? Handing her the rest of her neglected stuff, he stood up, giving her the coldest glare that could freeze hell over.

Coincidentally, the ice cream truck beside them broke down, and the staff had to open the freezers to melt everything out. The students passing by shivered at the sudden drop of temperature, and visible, _tangible_ frost crept through the air.

"Welcome to Takahashi High," he said, the frost wave coming off from behind him as if he were some kind of ice prince. He saw the girl struggle to maintain her perfect sunshine smile.

"I will be keeping my eye on you," he read the name on her book, "Ka. GO . Me."

He left the stunned newcomer in the cold.

Literally.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Student Body Council**

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the offending roll call. Three months into the school year, and all the class representatives were to meet with the School Council. He had always been precise: thirty minutes to an hour is _early_ , arriving fifteen minutes ahead of time is _on time_ , and arriving on time is considered _late_. When he arrived _on time_ , there had already been a few people hanging out in the room. The student secretary then handed him the roster, as well as the list of class reps expected to attend.

He saw her name in that particular list.

Kagome Higurashi of Third Year, Class A.

"Are you sure this is accurate?" Sesshomaru's brows shot up. It had only been three months. And she was a _new student_. How could she have been voted as Class Representative?

"What do you mean?" the glasses-wearing secretary leaned over and studied the list. He gave Sesshomaru an offended look. "Of course it's accurate."

Sesshomaru leaned by the windowsill. _She was Class Representative_. She must be popular, then. And responsible enough. Good thing she was NOT in Inuyasha's class.

"Ah, I see." the secretary suddenly piped in, tearing his eyes off the list. "Maria-kun is replaced by Higurashi-san. I was devastated, too. Maria-kun was well-endowed, after all." He winked at Sesshomaru.

"I am not devasta-" Sesshomaru informed glasses but his sentence was cut short.

"But don't worry, Sesshomaru-kun... I assure you, Miss Higurashi is..."

Sesshomaru drew back, seeing the dreamy look on his face.

* * *

 **A/N:** For next chapter's reference:

Aria – an operatic voice solo


	10. Chapter 10

**She Really is Mary Sue**

* * *

Violin music started playing in the background, to the tune of My Heart Will Go On (Titanic).

(Music club audition was held today, and a student decided to be productive with her time and use it as practice.)

"Kagome Higurashi, Third Year Class A." The secretary mused, melding his poetry to the violin music. "With eyes as blue as the sky, she doesn't even try to stand out, yet she does. The team captain of the volleyball club, a core member of the artist's guild, and a member of the dance club, specializing in classical ballet. She scored a 99 in her aptitude exam, making her the top of academics in Third Year."

A female student suddenly belted out an Aria, as the violin music gained intensity.

"Ah, she she doesn't brag about it. So down to earth. Who is she? Where is she from?" The secretary asked with passion. "The teachers say she is a transfer student from Europe, wanting to reconnect with her roots from Japan. But no, some say she is an angel, one day the heavens opened and out floated our ebony-haired glasses-wearing goddess, as a beautiful gift to the miserable students of Takahashi high."

The violin suddenly broke, the string snapped back with a resounding TWANG. The Aria was replaced with a high pitched shriek.

"My eyes!" The music maestro wailed, two red welts appearing across his face as if he was slapped by an angry jellyfish. "Quick! The nurses' office!" The other students panicked as they scrambled to bring the maestro to salvation.

The secretary was left behind in an unnerving silence.

Flinching, he dared take a look at the School Council President like a lamb offered to a lion.

Sesshomaru was stunned.

"Are you aware... of how ridiculous you sound?" the president informed dryly. Thankfully, living with two lunatics all his life had tempered his stoic mask into iron, so his face remained prim and proper. (Lunatic1: Touga a.k.a The Father, Lunatic2: Inuyasha a.k.a The Brother).

"Eh... I got carried away." The shamed student sat in the dark corner and sulked. Then the doors opened, and in bound Mary Sue, holding a tray full of cupcakes.

"Ohayo!" Kagome greeted brightly, tugging a big Cello case with her. She scanned the nearly empty room. "Where is everyone?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Let's be Good Friends**

* * *

Finally they assembled, the music maestro was well and bandaged, and everyone was occupied with picking out the perfect cupcake Kagome had brought from the local bakery. Sesshomaru stood leaning by the desk, reviewing the agenda when someone suddenly tugged at his sleeve.

"Ah, excuse me," the sweet voice interrupted, and Sesshomaru cast his amber eyes down.

Mary Sue.

"Sesshomaru-senpai," her perfect sunshine smile in place. "Take a cupcake?" she offered, adjusting her glasses. "The baker was so kind to let me design some myself." Kagome held a cupcake out to him, with an impressive icing replica of himself, complete with a downturned frown and angry eyebrows suspiciously resembling the red bird in _Angry Birds_.

"I just-"

"We may have started on rocky ground," Kagome bowed down politely, sensing the rejection. "but I know Sesshomaru-senpai is a nice person. Please, let's be good friends!" She looked to him again with that megawatt smile, and Sesshomaru's brow twitched.

Her Mary-Sue-ness was getting into his skin.

Ignoring her he settled himself on the chair, absolutely spent. Leaning back lazily he loosened his tie in frustration and sighed.

Blood suddenly shot out of a female student's nose at the sight of a disheveled Sesshomaru.

"Aya-san is having a nosebleed!" another student screeched as yet another batch of students disappeared to the nurse's office.

Kagome settled herself beside glasses-san, sniffling on a tissue for a different reason.

"Allergies?" the secretary asked sympathetically. With a final blow to her nose she crumpled the soiled tissue and discarded it in the bin.

"Ah, yes," Kagome confirmed brightly. "Allergies."


	12. Chapter 12

**Springtime**

* * *

It was that time of the year again when the Cherry Trees were abloom. For some it was a season of joy, and new beginnings, but for Sesshomaru it was a time of tears and rejection. As he walked by the brick road of the beautiful sakura tree row by the school, his brows met in concentration. His locker will be filling up with more confessions/invitations soon. For some reason, girls find confessing under the cherry tree more... romantic? He wouldn't know.

He didn't care.

What he worried about was how to reject another batch of love struck girls. For even if he didn't care, he admitted he hated to see anyone cry.

He stopped as his eyes met a picture-perfect sight. His lips curved into a small smile. "Inuyasha," he called out, and his brother brightened up upon seeing him.

"Onii-san!" Inuyasha regarded happily, adjusting his foot on the pedal of the bicycle. The couple had just stopped by under a sakura tree to watch the cherry blossoms fall. Inuyasha was driving, Kikyo was at the back as a passenger, arms around his waist. There was a gentle shower of pink blossoms from above them.

They looked like they had just materialized from a K-drama his father loved to watch at 9:00pm.

"Are you not riding in the car with me today?" Big brother stopped in front of them, and Inuyasha brought his glance back to the beautiful shower.

"Maybe tomorrow. We wanted to drive by and see the this." his little brother smiled as Kikyo reached out to catch stray petals. Inuyasha in turn extended his own hand to support hers.

Sesshomaru looked away, feeling the beginnings of a toothache.

"Well, see you at home, Onii-san!" Inuyasha waved, Kikyo holding tighter around his waist with a demure smile. "Nice seeing you, Taisho-san!" she waved as well and they rode off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Close Encounters of the Other Kind**

* * *

Perhaps he was overthinking it?

Perhaps he was just too stressed.

Sesshomaru had one hand tucked under his head as he sprawled lazily on the grass, watching the cherry blossoms fall. He remembered the angry eyebrows on Kagome's cupcake, and he reached out to touch the middle of his brows.

Great. Now a crease was forming from his constant frown. He would graduate highschool looking older than his father.

He sighed and closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax. He probably really was overthinking it. It had been three months and his spy confirmed she had never made any move whatsoever towards Inuyasha. Casual glances here and there, an occasional hello.

So what if she admired the guy?

Crushing on someone was normal for girls, right? As long as she didn't act on it, which seemed the case.

As he floated into the beautiful land of sleep, he heard a snap from what dubiously sounded like a camera. He didn't even bother to open his eyes. He was used to being photographed papparazi-style. Four years of it, to be exact. He decided to let it fly.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but he fell asleep, that was for sure. Something tickled on his face. Slightly surprised, amber eyes opened, only to see a glorious sight of pink sakura blossoms,

and _falling white feathers._

 _An angel?_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**_

* * *

He looked up, to the source of the magical feathers. It was no angel, it was Yolanda, the school's pet chicken.

She most probably broke out of her cage again.

Normally it would take days before anyone else could catch the white tornado. Either that or he would grow tired of all the ruckus and catch her himself, a task he was always able to achieve instantly. But this time Yolanda was tucked safely in the hands of none other than Mary Sue herself. She leapt from the tree, white panties visible from his angle. He shook his head and looked straight ahead.

"Hello, Sesshomaru-senpai," she greeted eagerly, sitting beside the young man so casually as if she had done so for so many times. "Hello." He greeted back. He was brought up with impeccable manners, it came automatic whether he liked it or not.

"Eh? Why so gloomy? You seem stressed out." She peered, the chicken clucking calmly in her hands. "Is something wrong?"

 _You._ He wanted to say. But instead, "How was your audition for the music club?" he asked absently.

"The what?"

"The music club. You were tugging a Cello around, I thought you had auditioned."

"Ah!" Kagome chirped brightly. "I got accepted!"

"Congratulations." Sesshomaru regarded her, although a little disinterestedly. "I'll be seeing you more often, then." The words left a dry taste in his mouth. The girl's head tilted in confusion. "I play the piano and saxophone," Sesshomaru clarified. "I'm one of the club's moderators."

"Ah, then please take care of me!" she bowed. Sesshomaru gave her one hard look, and visibly relaxed. She looked like a good girl, despite the annoying perfection. He really was overthinking it then. Just when he was about to chastise himself for being such a bully to an innocent bystander, she fidgeted.

"Uhm... Sesshomaru-senpai...?"

He gave her a side long glance.

"Can I ask you something? About... Inuyasha-kun?"


	15. Chapter 15

_**His Resolve**_

* * *

"What about him?" he enunciated carefully. His Guardian mode gears were kicking in, squeaking like clockwork on his mind.

"Ah, just... how long have they been together with Kikyo-san?" she studied Yolanda's feathers with an abnormal intensity.

"They have been together since first year." he impounded. Kagome blushed, eyes kept on the white chicken.

"So... they're pretty solid, huh..." The girl fell silent. "Is there any chance that... you know, we'll never know, something happens, and they-"

 **That** confirmed Sesshomaru's suspicions. She had said it so bluntly now! The sudden image of his crying brother, snot running out of his nose, filled his mind and his resolve strengthened. He snatched Yolanda out of her hands and the chicken actually _protested_.

Yolanda had never rejected him, _ever_! Even a bird-brain of a chicken fell in love with her!

How much more his child of a brother? Kikyo would never stand a chance. He stood up.

"Life is not to be viewed through rose-colored glasses." Sesshomaru seethed cryptically, tightening his hold on Yolanda. "Life is cut throat but you do not sell your soul to the evils of temporary pleasure."

"Uh, Senpai... Yolanda is-"

"Wake up, Kagome!" he raised his voice, the girl squeaking in surprise. He refused to be interrupted. Yolanda's eyes were bulging out now and it squawked out for dear life. "You have to realize one crucial fact, you do not get what you want all the time."

"O-ok," Kagome hesitated, unsure.

"Remember that, Kagome. Be content of what you have." He said in absolute finality.

"H-hai!" the girl declared, utterly terrified. He left her under the Sakura tree, dumbfounded yet again.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Supportive Best Friend**

* * *

"She has no flaws." Sesshomaru concluded, his back leaning against the railing. They were at the school rooftop. His head tilted sideways, platinum white hair sifted by the breeze. His school jacket casually slung over his right shoulder. "What do you think, Naraku?"

"I think it's perfect." Another tall male agreed, adjusting the lens of his camera. "Now if you just angle your head towards the sky and do that brooding look of yours-"

Naraku dodged as Sesshomaru swatted him with his jacket. "You're not even listening."

"I am! I am." Naraku flinched, tucking away his camera. "Now what were we talking about?"

Sesshomaru cast his gaze to the school grounds. "Higurashi."

"Ah, the transfer student from Europe." Naraku turned to Sesshomaru. "Nothing at all?" He was met with silence."Tch!" his bestfriend flipped his long black hair from his shoulder. "You're too proper, Sessh. Sometimes you have to roll up your sleeves and do the dirty work yourself."

Sesshomaru saw the evil grin bloom on Naraku's face. He stepped back.

"Do you know that Higurashi walks home everyday?" Naraku smirked. Sesshomaru dismissed him with a noncommittal wave of his hand.

"Impossible." Sesshomaru answered. "She is well-to-do." _And the only daughter._ With those circumstances, she would be protected like a fortress. Naraku merely shook his head.

"But she does." His bestfriend argued. "Why? Does she have an alter-ego? Is she living a double life? " He was inching closer to Sesshomaru's face until their noses touched. _"Is she hiding a scandalous secret?"_

A loud smack was heard coming from the back of Naraku's head. Reeling in pain, the raven-haired bestfriend spun around only to see the homicidal face of Inuyasha.

"Are you harassing Onii-san again, Onigumo?!"

Grumbling, Naraku pulled back to walk away from the brothers. He pointed to Inuyasha. "You're lucky my girlfriend Kagura gets out of dance club at this hour. I will have my revenge next time!"

And to Sesshomaru, "Tomorrow, at the school gates. We have dirt to dig, Sessh. Don't be late." he blew a flying kiss to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha intercepting the imaginary curse and caught it on his hands before it could reach his precious Onii-san.

He threw it to the ground and stomped on it until it was pulverized.


	17. Stealth

**A/N:** Please don't worry. Kagome and Sesshomaru will have plenty of interaction later. There will just be a few more (important) elements I have to establish before they do. We're almost there ;)

* * *

 **Stealth**

* * *

"I like this. This should be in the next installment of ' _Mean Girls.'_ Except we're boys. So that would make us the ' _Mean Boys'_." Naraku giggled, turning to his companion.

Sesshomaru held a dry look on his face.

"Will you please explain to me again,

why we are hiding behind a trash can."

"What's gotten into you, sourpuss? Are you chickening out?" Before Sesshomaru could even argue, Naraku shot upward. "Quick! She turned right into that dark alley!" In his haste he knocked their trash can fortress down, spilling the contents to the floor.

Naraku slipped on a banana peel and faceplanted on the pile of garbage.

"I thought you were an expert on this." Sesshomaru addressed, offering a hand. Naraku snatched it for support and stood up.

"I am." The raven-hair countered, straightening his shoulders as if nothing happened. Not wanting to offend, Sesshomaru resisted the urge to pinch his nose from the stink emanating from his best friend.

"What are you doing just standing there?!" Naraku pulled his hand as he dragged Sesshomaru with him."Tsk! Sessh, what are you gonna do without me?" He rolled his eyes as they ran to catch up.


	18. Stealth 2

**Stealth (Part 2)**

* * *

"What is she doing?" came Naraku's not-so-whisper as they peeked at the corner of the wall. She was crouching down, opening a small carton of milk.

"I don't know," Sesshomaru replied, trying to ignore the rancid smell from the person oh so closely pressed beside him.

But it was difficult. Very, very... difficult.

Naraku then again turned to his best friend to say something, and paused.

Sesshomaru's handkerchief was tied to the lower half of his face, _Ninja-style._

"Why are you wearing that?"

"To..." Sesshomaru thought of his words and how it might affect the sensitive male. "To conceal." He lied.

Naraku suddenly gasped.

"How stupid of me!" He scrambled for his own handkerchief and tied it on the bottom half of his own face. "Great thinking, Sessh."

The two non-ninjas brought their attentions back to the girl, who suddenly started singing. The young men looked at each other in confusion, when a small mewl suddenly answered, followed by another one, and then a louder mewl.

To their utter amazement, three cats emerged from the darkness of the alley and greeted Kagome with a contented purr.


	19. Chapter 19: Double Life

**Double Life**

* * *

"Hello kitties," Kagome greeted as the eager cats took turns in having their chins scratched. "You're still here? Did your mama ever come back to you yet?" one of the cats meowed and Kagome laughed, much to the bewilderment of her temporary stalkers. "I can't stay. My daughter is waiting for me at the park, one of her friends is celebrating their birthday."

Both Naraku and Sesshomaru's brows shot up at the new development.

"Hey," Kagome perked up, picking up the smallest kitten. "Do you want to meet Rin today?"

The cat meowed in answer. "Okay, okay. You're still waiting for your mama." the girl gently returned the cat on the ground. "But remember, if you get tired of waiting, my home is always open to receive you!" Her blue eyes twinkled in mirth as she leaned a finger on her cheek (the most mary-sue gesture Sesshomaru had ever thought) in contemplation. "I have a fat cat there who needs some exercise. Perhaps having new cat friends will do the trick?"

She stood up and straightened her uniform. "Bye now! We don't want to keep my precious daughter waiting!"

Kagome waved at the cats and ran off.


	20. Chapter 20: Doubts

_**Doubts**_

* * *

"Hah! I knew it!" Naraku slapped Sesshomaru's back in victory. "I told you we'd find something out!" The two emerged from the dark alley, Naraku all fired up. "Am I the bestest best friend you could ever have, Sessh, or not?" Naraku paused to give a high five to the male behind him, but he garnered no response.

Sesshomaru was unusually quiet.

"Perhaps this is a bad idea." The white-haired male stood frozen in his position.

"What are you talking about?" Naraku inched closer to his best friend.

"I could have just hired someone else to dig dirt on her." Sesshomaru stated. "And such matters," the School Council President fell solemn at the thought of Mary Sue having an illegitimate child, "are not for us to expose."

Naraku cupped both hands on Sesshomaru's perfect face, like a mother teaching her son the ways of life. "There you go again, being all chivalrous and gentlemanly. Sesshy dear, all is fair in love and war. It's survival of the fittest, Darwin's theory, The Circle of Life. We fight tooth and nail to get what we want. It doesn't matter who we stomp on, we keep our eyes on the goal."

Sesshomaru contemplated on how he would break to Mrs. Onigumo about her son's twisted views of life when, "Sessh my love, who says we will expose her? This is perfect blackmail material. You get what you want, she keeps her secret." Naraku's evil grin reached Sesshomaru's soul and he shuddered.

He walked forward, to Naraku's delight. They had gone this far, there was no turning back.


	21. Chapter 21: The Party

**The Party**

* * *

"Happy Birthday Mary" was the big, makeshift eyesore of a banner that greeted them in the noisy park, and right below, a crudely written " From Sister Annie's Orphanage."

Unruly children were running around, laughing, screaming and crying. Kagome was in the middle of it all looking like an angel among the little imps of hell. Fitting enough, as they were carrying little pitchforks for the birthday game they were currently playing. Piggy-backed behind her was a little girl with short black hair, grinning from ear-to-ear.

That must have been her daughter. She was adorable, but Sesshomaru doubted.

She did not look anything like the ray of sunshine that Kagome was.

Sesshomaru had to mentally backtrack at the horrendous trail of thought.

 _What did his mind just label her as?!_

Naraku suddenly gasped from beside him and pulled him behind the tree. "This is the part where I sacrifice myself for your sake." he whispered feverishly.

Sesshomaru almost shrunk at Naraku's delirious expression.

"Sessh, be safe."The raven-haired madman lunged at the birthday mascot who was obliviously emerging from the bathroom by the tree. To Sesshomaru's horror he pulled out the lean kid from the costume like a soft-shelled crab and _shoved_ him inside.

Sesshomaru thought he would suffocate inside the stuffy panda costume.


	22. Chapter 22: Meet the Daughter

_**Meet the Daughter**_

* * *

Naraku had long disappeared with the poor lean kid to 'hide the evidence', whatever that meant.

Sesshomaru had enough patience as the little imps clung to him like demented monkeys that broke out of their cage. He had enough patience for the tail-pulling, barf-shielding, snot-wiping antics. He grew up with a hyperactive brother after all, and he understood that it was somewhat normal for kids to act that way.

What unnerved him was the way Higurashi's daughter had been glaring murder at him the whole time, as if she could see right through the claustrophobia-inducing panda costume.

To her mother she was a the sweetest little girl. But whenever she would turn to him,

she was absolutely cold and calculating.

Just like him.

He restrained a shudder.

He watched as Kagome waved goodbye at her secret two-faced daughter, and _perfect girl_ bowed to her chauffeurs (who opened the door for her) politely, disappearing into her luxury SUV.

Sesshomaru felt a poke on his side.

He looked down and saw no one else but _the daughter_ , arms crossed in front of her as she glared up, her expression, he swore, looking like the child in the horror movie _The Omen_.


	23. Chapter 23: The Future Boyfriend

_**The Future Boyfriend**_

* * *

"Why are you following Rin's mommy?" The little girl demanded, and Sesshomaru admitted, she did look intimidating despite her size. She was only up to above his knees.

"Are you a stalker?"

Sesshomaru, wanting to distract the girl, took a tubular balloon and twisted it to form a giraffe. Her eyes sparked only for a fraction but she shook the distraction away.

"That only confirms Rin's suspicions, impostor-San." She said a-matter-of-factually. "Aya-chan's balloons blow up on his face even before it starts to form anything. Who are you!" Rin pointed a small, accusing finger at him.

Sesshomaru sighed. It was getting harder to breathe in the contraption, plus the thought of concealing himself from a little kid was ridiculous. Taking his abnormally large panda helmet off, he breathed in fresh air as Rin's eyes widened curiously.

"I am your mommy's... guardian angel." he finished lamely, but the girl was fixated on his long white hair.

Rin gasped.

"No, you're not. Long white hair and golden eyes-

you're mommy's future boyfriend!"

Before Sesshomaru's thinking gears could even kick in, the girl gave out the most adorable laugh and engulfed the kneeling Sesshomaru into a tight hug.


	24. Chapter 24: Playing House

_**Playing House**_

* * *

"Your mommy has a boyfriend?" Sesshomaru tried to clarify, earning a laugh from the little girl.

"No, silly. Mommy doesn't have a boyfriend right now. But she soon will have. She told me she met him at school. He has long white hair and golden eyes. It's you!" She smiled again, enough to make anyone's heart melt.

So the Mary Sue was slowly integrating Inuyasha into her daughter's life, Sesshomaru thought.

There was a curious, unsettling feeling brewing in his stomach.

 _What the heck is this?_

"Where is your daddy?" he asked instead.

"I don't have any daddy or mommy. I'm an orphan. When I was three months old my parents died at a car accident. Mommy 'Gome promised to adopt me when she reaches legal age and graduates highschool. So two years from now I will have a real mommy again!"

Sesshomaru wiped the stain of chocolate ice cream smeared on Rin's cheeks. Unknown to him, a soft smile played on his lips at the thought of Kagome's face when she made the promise to the adorable little girl.

He was so sure there were tears in her blue eyes.

Rin gasped once again. "Since you are mommy's future boyfriend, does that mean you will marry mommy once you graduate highschool? Then I will have a mommy AND a daddy!" She clasped her hands in delight. "So that means I can call you daddy?"

Sesshomaru reflected on his life decisions. How could he deny this adorable little girl?

"Sure." Sesshomaru mentally cringed. He hadn't graduated highschool yet and already he was building his own Taisho family. What would his father say if he found out...

Rin clung to his sleeve one last time. "Daddy, what was your name again?"

Before Sesshomaru could slip, he caught himself. "Inuyasha."

As she kissed her assumed daddy goodbye and watched him disappear on the corner, little Rin contemplated as deep as a five-year old can possibly do.

"Inuyasha...? It doesn't sound right..." She put her hands on her hips. "I'm pretty sure mommy's future boyfriend's name started with an 'S'..."


	25. Chapter 25: Homecoming

_**Homecoming**_

* * *

When the chauffeur opened the door of the family's luxury SUV (one of the many parked in the basement,) heavy rainclouds had gathered in the sky, and the sound of thunder rumbled ominously in the gloomy darkness. Just like a scene from a generic horror movie, his young master emerged brooding like a vampire rejected by his lover.

He was about to ask the young man when Sesshomaru waved a hand to him in dismissal.

"Young master-" he continued anyway, the raindrops starting to fall.

Sesshomaru's mind was elsewhere.

His... _new daughter..._ had sneaked in a scribbled address into his pocket, and he realized in the car that it was Kagome's.

She had been living in the same (elite) neighborhood as his.

"Wait." Jaken called out, the tone of his voice making the usually self-determining individual halt obediently. " _He_ is waiting for you in the library."

Sesshomaru considered. "Thank you." he disappeared into the double arch doors. Jaken nodded, admiring his young master's perfect manners. Sesshomaru had been too preoccupied and absorbed in his newly developed paranoid thoughts when he realized he had already reached his destination, the library.

He opened the doors only to be met by an eerie darkness.

Sesshomaru had to squint to notice the faint outline of someone sitting on the recliner by the arch windows. Said person was leisurely stroking what looked like a huge cat (or a medium-sized puppy?) on his lap.

"It has been a while..."

A surge of lighting pierced the sky, flooding the room with a quick flow of light. They were swallowed by darkness again. The deep rumble of thunder echoed through the solemn quiet.

"Sesshomaru."

The young man's beautiful golden eyes narrowed. He knew that voice. With the confidence of a young heir he straightened his shoulders. "Why did you call me here..." Sesshomaru stepped forward.

"Father?"


	26. Chapter 26: Confrontation

**Confrontation**

* * *

"Why is it so dark in here?" Sesshomaru ranted. "And why do you have a cat in your lap?" He was feeling the beginnings of a headache on his temples, "whose cat is that?"

"It's the neighbor's. Friendly little critter, isn't he." The outline answered. "Now Sesshomaru, my pride and joy, come closer to your sire. I have something important to tell you."

Sesshomaru reached out for the light switch when-

"NO!" His father's voice boomed together with the deafening thunder. Sesshomaru withdrew his hand as if he were burned, startled like the cat that had jumped out of his crazy father's lap. It scurried away into the unknown- he wouldn't know as it was just too FREAKING DARK.

"Why." Sesshomaru asked dryly. (But politely), rubbing the sides of his head.

"I have a level 9 migraine headache, my pretty prince. So leave the lights off. You know i'm sensitive to light starting on level 7-"

"Then why didn't you take any medicine?" Sesshomaru sighed. Sometimes he felt his father was the youngest Taisho sibling.

"I ran out, and before I could call Jaken to get me some it escalated to a 9, and I can't tolerate the smartphone's light-" before Toga could even finish his lament Sesshomaru had already slid his own phone in his pocket. "Done. I already messaged him. He is on his way to the drugstore right now." Sesshomaru sighed. Again.

"Ah," his father leaned back on his recliner. "I knew I could count on you, my little _punkin-wunkin_."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but wince at the nicknames.

It was unfair, _Inuyasha_ did not have to go through such embarrassing displays of affection. _**WHY ?**_

"Now come here, my buggy-boo, you don't want to keep your sire waiting." Sesshomaru squinted as hard as a person could possibly ever squint and stepped into the darkness.


	27. Chapter 27: The Proposal

**The Proposal**

* * *

The obedient son threaded miserably through the dark void, hitting and bumping unknown items on his way towards his father.

When he reached the desk, the soft spot on his knee hit the hard corner.

A solid jolt of electricity shot through his spine and he curled in pain, knocking down the vase in front of him and it fell right on his foot, crushing his toe. He reeled involuntarily, slamming his head on the mahogany study.

He forgot about the desk.

"I don't remember my perfect pudding being this clumsy..." Toga's outline commented as he watched his son do the perfect impression of _The Hunchback of Notre Dame._

"I'm not," Sesshomaru restrained through clenched teeth, colorful stars appearing in his eyes. "If you would have just turned on those _damn lights_..."

"Now now, Sesshy my Snow-Bunny...impeccable manners, remember?" He did not even wait for his son to recover from the flashing lights when- "So we have a new neighbor... Higurashi."

The stars in his eyes dissolved in an instant. "What about her?"

"She is a student at your school, same year as Inuyasha, I believe. The Higurashis, they own the largest hospital system in Europe, and have already expanded to America. I was thinking it is about time our conglomerate expand ventures-"

"Father, what are you trying to say."

"I am saying, apple of my eye, moogie-bear, _peachykins_... That they don't have any relatives here in Japan, no one to bind them in this land. I propose a merge through marriag-"

"NO."


	28. Chapter 28: His answer

**His Answer**

* * *

"No." Sesshomaru spun around, not really caring if he would swim across a sea of furniture. "I warned you about watching too much K-Dramas-"

"Oh, but mister gumdrop! This is the perfect opportunity! The Higurashi's net worth is on par with ours-" Toga argued, rising from his seat.

"NO." Sesshomaru dismissed. "I barely even know her. And besides..." he paused. "...she likes someone else."

That curious, funny feeling he felt earlier at the party while talking to Rin settled in the lining of his stomach again. He tried to shrug it off.

it was _uncomfortable_.

"Sesshy-kins where do you think you're headed?!" his father demanded, but Sesshomaru was having none of it. Striding away from his father, the sire suddenly lunged at his son and tackled him to the floor. "I'm not done with you yet! _"_ He clung to his son's knees like a starved zombie. Sesshomaru was helplessly kicking the bigger male off him in vain. As the two scuffled on the floor, Sesshomaru did what he can in desperation: he scrambled for the phone in his pocket and turned on the _flashlight_.

His father instantly let go, melting into the floor, screaming like a psychotic banshee. "My perfect prince! My adorable little tadpole! How could you do this to your poor, decrepit father!"

Sesshomaru's eyes dilated in paternal devotion.

Unable to resist, he turned off the light.


	29. Chapter 29: The Kickstarter

**The Kickstarter**

* * *

Toga laid down on the couch with the lights dimmed, a sleeping mask over his eyes. Sesshomaru had just given him water to go with the pills that he just took for his headache. Settling the wet washrag on his father's forehead, Sesshomaru crouched down beside him.

His father was steadily breathing now and not calling him ridiculous nicknames. He was finally asleep.

Sighing, the young man stood up and proceeded to the mahogany desk. His father left a few papers scattered on the table, and as he bent down to file them, the phone rang.

H.K, the caller ID read. The phone was connected to all of the other phones in the house, so he picked it up. "Taisho residence, this is Sesshomaru." He greeted curtly. Sesshomaru was met by silence at the other end of the line. "Taisho residence." he repeated. He was starting to get frustrated when...

"Uhm..." came the hesitant female voice. Sesshomaru's eyes flew open as he recognized the voice in an instant. "I was... I..."

"Higurashi." Sesshomaru announced coldly. How did she get their number? Why was she even _calling_? He fumbled through the call history and found, to his surprise, her calls were actually once a day since _last week_. So the sneak had been calling Inuyasha without his knowing?!

And the squirt had already even logged in her number in their directory!

"Ah, Sesshomaru-senpai, never mind!" she slammed the phone on the other end and he was left with a dial tone. As he slammed the phone himself, _guardian mode_ resurrected full force and Sesshomaru stormed out of the room.

 _So you want to play dirty. I'll show you dirty._

 _You will never know what hit you, Higurashi._

As Toga lay bonelessly on the couch, his cellphone rang. Without taking his sleeping mask off, he took it out of his pocket and swiped to answer. "Toga speaking." the older man listened for quite a while to the mysterious person on the other end. "No, dearie. He said no." He paused again as the other person spoke. "He will... he will. I know him, I know his type.. and you definitely are his perf-"

Toga sighed. "Well, yeah. Just give him time. That picky patootie of mine is stubborn like his mom. But if he doesn't accept you, then dearie, perhaps that stubborn mule doesn't deserve you. Just be yourself, I can see you are an amazing young woman."

Toga smiled as the other end gushed out appreciation. When he switched off his phone, Toga took off his mask and breathed in relief. His headache had finally subsided to level 2.


	30. Chapter 30: Kabe-don

_**Kabe-don**_ \- _the japanese mating ritual where the guy pins or corners someone, placing an arm against the wall so she cannot escape._

* * *

The school bell rang in lieu of lunch hour, and Third Year Class A dispersed for their break. Being the last one to leave Kagome waved goodbye to her new best friend and assistant class representative Sango. Her spirits were up. Clutching a beautifully wrapped package in her hands she turned to exit the door when she bumped into something firm and _tall_.

Rearranging her glasses, her blue eyes traveled upward, only to see the perfect face of the school prince.

 _Sesshomaru._

"Where are you going, Higurashi?" He interrogated, golden eyes zeroed in on the package she had as if it were a ticking time bomb.

"To lunch?" Kagome smiled, sidestepping past him and continued walking.

Someone suddenly grabbed her wrist and she was bodily maneuvered: Sesshomaru had successfully cornered her, bracing his arms against the wall, effectively trapping her in between with no means of escape. He leaned down as she had her back pressed against the wall, her head tilted up helplessly. His unbound hair fell like a curtain of silk thread, shielding them from the outside world, isolating her so she can only see his face.

"And why do you have _two_ bento boxes?" he drawled.

Kagome gulped.

"I made this myself... was going to give this... to... someone..." she stammered as their eyes locked. His face was dangerously close to hers now, and she felt his warm breath tickle against her skin. An inevitable blush bloomed prettily on the girl's cheeks.

"Who's that someone, _Ka...go_.. _.me_?" The snap and roll of her name on his tongue sent the girl's hackles standing. She opened her mouth to answer when he suddenly withdrew, snatching the bento and turned around to walk away, slinging the bag over his right shoulder so very casually.

"Senpai!" Kagome croaked, from which Sesshomaru stopped and gave her a sidelong glance.

"You shall be spending all of your free time with me, Kagome." He chided nonchalantly as he turned back to continue walking. "Starting _this moment_. Let's just hope your cooking is as perfect as your reputation."


	31. Chapter 31: Her Story

_**A/N:**_ Yessss, there is a reason why Kagome is fond of Inuyasha in this story, but we'll save that for later. :) The next series of snippets happened when Kagome was still in Europe, before she moved to Japan. I will let you know when the time skip will go back to the present. Anyway, (disclaimer) I don't own Inuyasha or the gang.

* * *

 **Her Story**

* * *

 _The last Strawberry Champagne Truffle._ That was Toga's first thought when he saw the elusive little box, and he would have fell on his knees and kissed the cold ground for such a miracle to happen. A miracle of all miracles. _The gods must have taken pity on me._ With tears in his eyes he recalled his flight from Tokyo to Heathrow, THE WHOLE TWELVE HOURS OF IT, and he stood alone by the aisle of the convenience store, sobbing quietly.

As a replay of his life flashed before his eyes, the older businessman took out his handkerchief and blew (his nose). Even though he sat on premium business class, the person seated beside him had a horrible bout of seasickness, and upset stomach, AND flatulence.

But it did not matter. As long as there was that box of _Strawberry Champagne Truffles_ before him, everything would be alright.

He reached out for the shelf, hands trembling with expectation, only to grab _AIR_. Startled, Touga's eyes snapped open.

The truffles were _gone._ Panicking, his eyes darted around. There, at the checkout counter, was his precious box in the hands of a petite teenager. She was busy talking to someone on her iPhone and did not see his desperate attempts to establish eye contact. With no time to lose, Toga made a mad dash towards the teen but she walked as fast, in a hurry as she disappeared inside a heavily-tinted sedan.

"No," Toga whispered as he fell on his knees and broke down in tears. "NOOOO!" The concerned bodyguards who were waiting outside gathered around him like ants.


	32. Chapter 32: The First Day

_**A/N:** _

EHR- Electronic Hospital Record

* * *

 **The First Day: Destiny**

* * *

Toga had finally gotten over the whole Truffle incident after he saw the latest episode of his K-drama. At least the guy had FINALLY confessed to the girl. He swore he was ready to rip out the TV from the wall of his suite last night if it featured ANOTHER misunderstanding.

Seriously, the stress was only adding to his age. _Why the hell do you bottle up feelings when you can simply tell them?!_ Then again, it would probably cut fifty episodes, so no, never mind.

"Our host is the most amazing person," His retainer pulled him from his thoughts as they entered the giant arch doors leading to an exclusive restaurant. "She was thrust into the business world at a very young age, and was able to manage it wonderfully." They were approaching a group of kimomo-clad women, standing patiently by the closed doors of the private section. "She?" Toga clarified, and the retainer nodded. "Sole owner of the biggest hospital system spanning across Europe and North America, Toga-sama, she was also the one who pushed the idea to purchase our EHR software system."

"That 7 billion deal?" Toga's brow shot up in interest. That was their biggest deal concerning software so far, and he had yet to meet the secretive owner of that elegant signature he once saw on the legal contracts.

Toga reached out to the most intricately-dressed woman and he held out her hand. "Higurashi?" he said with a raised brow, donning his most charming smile. The older woman laughed.

"I'm flattered," She bowed in apology. "Yes, my last name is Higurashi, but I am Kaede, a distant relative, and faithful caretaker to the young mistress. I believe you were referring to _Kagome_ , she is _the_ Higurashi you are seeking." An open palm directed toga's gaze as she stepped back, revealing an ebony-haired, kimono clad teenager. Her bow was perfect, and when she straightened, her blue eyes met his amber.

"It's a pleasure to have finally met you, Taisho-sama." She said with a perfect smile. She extended her hand in a fusion of western and eastern tradition. "Kagome Higurashi."

Toga only stared dumbly, and one thing escaped his mouth.

"Strawberry... Champagne...Truffles..."


	33. Chapter 33: Tension

**Tension**

* * *

Toga leaned on his chair as he stared intently at the young woman in front of him.

Intelligent, responsible, pretty, AND filthy rich. Toga swirled the wine in his glass expertly.

 _But they are not aware of her other side,_ He thought as he took a sip of his wine.

 _The insensitive, evil, selfish side._

 _ **The truffle-stealing side.**_

Kagome almost choked on her soda when she caught Toga's eyes flash maliciously on her. The poor girl almost shrunk like a withering leaf if not for the sight of the golden obi wound around her waist. She steeled herself and straightened her shoulders. _She was Kagome Higurashi_ , she told herself. But this was different, her resolve faltered again. She had never dealt with a _pervert_.

As if confirming her thoughts, a hairy leg brushed the exposed part of her ankle from underneath the table.

Kagome's hackles instantly flew up. It took all willpower not to run screaming out of the door. Frozen in place, her blue eyes were as wide as the dessert plates that were set in front of them. She glared at Toga, but he was oblivious and playing innocent, talking to his retainer beside him. The hairy man-legs continued rubbing up and down.

As stiff as a mannequin Kagome slid down, slowly taking a peek underneath.

She breathed in relief.

It was Kaede's leg, and she kicked it away. The older woman's eyes flew to the retainer. The guardian blushed profusely.

 _Oh_. Kagome deduced. Kaede had been making googly eyes with Toga-sama's retainer since the start of dinner. So was the footsie intended for him?

Kagome smiled, but the smile died down instantly as she realized the implications.

 **One** , _s_ he had engaged with a footsie (albeit accidentally) with her guardian.

 **Two** , _why was her leg so hairy?_

Kagome shot up from her chair. "I'm sorry, I have to use the restroom." she excused herself and disappeared in an instant.


	34. Chapter 34: Payback

**Payback**

* * *

Toga was waiting by the entrance, a glass of wine in his hands. "Did you have a nice break?" his sinister tone making Kagome make a step back. "Y-yes," Kagome answered.

"Dearie, You have such perfect manners and upbringing." He inched closer. _But are you hiding something dirty underneath? Are you one of those spoiled rich brats?_

"Thank you, but I don't think _perfect_ is one way to describe me, I am nothing but-"

"Ah, so humble," his smirk widened, and before she realized it, he purposely tripped, spilling the wine over her expensive white-and-gold kimono. Kagome's blue eyes withdrew in a moment, as if sucked into her own world. "Oh, did I ruin your clothes?" Toga said in his most villain -like impression.

After a long moment of silence, Kagome breathed deeply and raised her head, meeting Toga's eyes.

Her smile was genuine. "I think I have to retire now, It's been such a long day" she bowed down. "I will see you in the morning, Taisho-sama. It has been a pleasure."

She walked past him, smile in place, eyes politely cast down. As Toga stood dumbfounded, Kaede appeared, a wrapped gift box on her hands. "Toga-sama, a gift from Kagome. She heard you were fond of these." Toga opened the box and to his disbelief, was the source of all his evil. _Strawberry Champagne Truffles._ "Poor girl had to comb through all the stores to find it, even with a blinding headache. She said it would probably make you feel more welcome."

Toga recalled the incident. Blinding headache? So that was probably why she did not see him."Where is she?" Kaede asked.

"Her kimono was ruined," Toga saw the flash of sadness on Kaede's eyes. Guilt started gnawing at his consciousness.

Kaede sighed. "That was her mother's kimono, one of the three that Kagome's father had gifted her mother in their youth. The child painstakingly preserved it and only wore it on very rare occasions."

"Then she is probably throwing a tantrum now," Toga muttered, in an attempt to redeem himself from the terrible feeling. But it was useless. TOGA YOU BIG JERK! He mentally slapped himself.

"Ah, young mistress does not throw tantrums, or lash out. She only smiles and locks herself in her room, emerging hours after with that same cheerful smile. She has never shown sadness or anger, since she was six years old."

"Why?" Toga finally dropped all malice, and a genuine look of concern took over. "What happened when she was six years old?"


	35. Chapter 35: The Second Day

**A/N:** _Italicized block-_ flashback

* * *

 **The Second Day: Falling?**

* * *

 _Toga watched the girl patiently holding the child's hand. It was hard to believe the same girl that was touring him around the administrative headquarters, quoting stocks and business queries was the same girl who made silly faces as she tried to help the nurse administer injections to a cancer-stricken child._

" _Taisho-sama," Kagome stood up as the child waved goodbye. "Do you have an heir?"_

" _Yes," The older man answered as they continued their tour. The girl was a saint. Since this morning she smiled at him as if nothing ever happened last night. "When he graduates highschool he will inherit the conglomerate. And I plan to be off sipping tequilas in a far away beach."_

 _The girl laughed. "At least he can call you, should he have any problems?"_

" _Sesshomaru is independent, I trust him with my life." Toga answered._

" _Well I'm glad." Kagome nodded. "But still, at times, don't wait for him to call. This may sound cheesy, Taisho-sama, but coming from a child with no father and mother around, check on him once in a while. Deep inside, he will always be the annoying kid who cried out for his father when he scraped his knee, will always be the little boy who called out to you at night when he had bad dreams."_

Toga stopped right by a display. _"Your memories are his memories. Build them as much as time allows."_ He smiled at the conversation, and stooped low to study the engagement ring in front of him in the glass case.

The past night he was restless, and all he thought about was her. Kaede, and ALL of the staff in the estate, had nothing but gushing complements with their young mistress. Spending the day with her only confirmed it. She was pretty, responsible, extremely business-minded, _a real person_. And truly concerned for his family. _Was she the one?_

"How much?" he asked the jeweler.

"Who's the lucky girl?" The female asked, smiling in envy. Toga just smirked and took out his card.


	36. Chapter 36: The Third Day

**Day Three: The Question**

* * *

The Children's Party was a success, and the chosen hospital staff and family of patients had a blast. One person who was unfortunately excluded from the happy group was the host herself, Kagome.

She spun nervously around, eyes darting around lest she catch a flash of white she had been desperately avoiding the whole night.

"Are you okay?" came the familiar voice, and she turned and gasped. _Taisho-sama._ He was standing in her personal space, too close for comfort. "Uh, y-yeah... now i'll just... go ahead and be on my merry way. _Alone._ " she emphasized.

"Kagome," he grabbed her wrist and she turned, slackjawed. The guy was blushing. _BLUSHING!_ Alarm bells sounded off in her head, and her eyes widened. "I need to talk to you. I have an important question."

"Ha ha ha, are you sure it's that important?" she pulled away, wiping the nervous sweat on her brow. Where the heck was her guardian?! "Oh, someone's calling you!" She pointed behind him and he turned. She bolted out of his sight, and into the people-filled English Castle.

She stuck herself in the dark coat closet.

"Who are we running away from?"

"GAH!" Kagome screamed unintelligibly, that was all she could say after Toga whispered into her ear. The closet doors flew open and she broke into a half-run, the man tailing close behind. "An older man who couldn't take a hint." Kagome looked back and saw Toga's concerned expression. _What the..._

"An older man has been following you?" To Kagome's horror, the businessman sped up, on fire.

 _I am not losing her to an older man_ , Toga thought with resolve, failing to realize HE was the guy. In his haste, Kagome disappeared from his sight. His eyes scanned the perimeter and landed at the table. He _crawled underneath_. "Taisho-sama, why are you following me?!" She was absolutely panicked right now and there was nowhere to crawl anymore. She was CORNERED.

"I told you, I have an important question." There was that shady blush again that made Kagome grimace. "Kagome, we've only met each other three days ago, but it's as if I've known you my whole life." To the girl's horror he settled for a kneeling position and reached for his pocket. "Those three days made me realize, you are _The One."_ He wiped the tears from his eyes. ACTUAL FREAkInG TEARS. Kagome had to pinch herself to wake up from this nightmare. She didn't. Instead, he held a suspicious box in front of her.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you..." he opened the box, and the girl would have fainted (for a different reason) when she saw the expensive ring inside, "marry..."

he leaned closer, fighting his giddy smile, "my son?"


	37. Chapter 37: Compromise

**A/N:** In no way did I aim this story to resemble real life. This is cheesy shoujo universe fluff, so relax. This was meant for light reading, and not to be taken seriously.

Here you go, a whopping 10 chapters!

* * *

 **Compromise**

* * *

"Your son." Kagome stated dryly, stunned at the turn of events. Toga promptly shoved the box in her hands as he crawled beside her, still under the table, and he produced a wallet-sized picture from his breast pocket.

"Yes, Sesshomaru, my pride and joy." He handed the picture to Kagome. She studied it quietly as they sat side-by-side. "Taisho-sama, I know that your son is adorable and all, but," she carefully handed the picture back, "Don't you think he's too young to be involved in an arranged marriage?" Toga stared at the picture with utmost reverence.

It was of a white-haired, golden-eyed _two year old_ , wearing only diapers and a superman cape. His round toddler belly and chubby cheeks were soiled with paint, and he was mustering the best superman pose a two year-old could possibly muster.

"Nonsense," Toga flicked his wrist. "My boy is a year older than you. If you want to know what he looks like now, go to his fan page. It's ilove sesshomarutaisho,com . The students in his highschool set it up. There's fanart, stolen pictures, even fanfiction about him there."

Kagome stared at the man for a very long time.

"Anyway," Toga continued, snapping Kagome from her dumb state, "give my boy a chance. He may look like he's emotionally constipated most of the time but in truth, he has a heart of gold."

Kagome gently returned the box to Toga. "You keep it, Taisho-sama. I won't agree to this arranged marriage, it's unfair to both me and your son." She saw the crestfallen look on the man's face. "But hey, I will be returning to Japan next year, we are planning to expand in Asia. How about we keep in touch? That way you could formally introduce me to him. We'll start as friends and see from there."

Toga's eyes lit up and he lunged for Kagome's hands, elated. "Yes, yes, and both of you will fall in love and then marry!" Kagome attempted to pull away again. The man was as tenacious as a leech!

Kagome only sighed in resignation as Toga continued to rattle about his plans for their marriage, to the point of their wedding venue and what color of bedsheets his son would find appealing for their honeymoon.


	38. Chapter 38: Reunion

**Reunion**

* * *

It had been a year since Kagome said to keep in touch, and he did. Toga had painstakingly called her, _every day_ , reminding her to "come home and start your family." The father had to smile. She was too polite for her own good.

 _And I will take advantage of it_ , he thought.

"What's with that sly smile?" Inuyasha reached in to the fridge and grabbed a can of soda."Wipe that off or else it'll stick to your face permanently."

"Oh, Inuyasha. You don't know how happy your father is. Do you know what today is?"

"Uh, monday?" His youngest son shrugged.

"Not just _ **a**_ monday. It's _ **the**_ monday." Toga answered cryptically. His cellphone suddenly rang and he jumped up, swiping to answer. "DEARIE!" He all but bellowed. "You're here?! That's wonderful! Meet me at the lobby of Taisho Hotel, yes, the one on Tokyo."

Without so much of a goodbye he dashed out of the house.

* * *

"My daughter!" The charming man's voice boomed as he tackled Kagome into a bear-hug. "You've grown!"

"It's only been a year, Taisho-sama," Kagome blushed.

"Glad you're finally in Japan," Toga pulled her to sit in one of the couches, "It's Inuyasha's birthday tomorrow, we are throwing a costume party. I formally invite you. There you could scout your future husband as your identity is hidden. Then you'll see how amazing he is and fall in love!"

"Er... about the arrangement, I didn't really agre-"

"Okay then, who would you like to go as?" He cut her off in his excitement. "I will dress you up. I won many cosplay awards for my son the past years,"

Kagome sighed in resignation. Anyone not too flashy? "Uhm, how about Raggedy Ann?"

She saw Toga lose his smile. He looked at her as if she had grown two heads. "Are you _sure_?"

"Uhm, yeah?" With those words, Kagome's fate was sealed.


	39. Chapter 39: Raggedy Ann

" **Raggedy Ann"**

* * *

"Taisho-sama," For the first time, Kagome groaned like a whiny teenager. "This is NOT Raggedy Ann."

Kagome stared at herself in disbelief at the full-body mirror. She was wearing a BROWN SACK with cut-out holes for eyes and a red crayon-drawn mouth suspiciously looking like it was slapped on by a four- year-old. Her painted dark-brown hands were exposed through the same cut-out arm holes .

Which led her to the question: What kind of cosplays did his son enter in?!

"Have you even _seen_ Raggedy Ann?"

Her shoulders slumped, and the girl held in her disappointment. She looked like a sack of potatoes that fell off the farmer's truck on their way to the market fair.

"Well, I haven't really _seen_ Raggedy Ann," Toga admitted, and Kagome's jaw fell. "But I had the perfect reference. Why, don't you like it?" He turned to her direction but she was not there.

She was sitting in the corner of the room, looking like a NEGLECTED sack of potatoes that fell of the farmer's truck and kicked to the curb.

"I thought I executed it perfectly." He strode forward and handed her a pair of clogs. "Here, her shoes. I had to custom-order them and expedite."

Kagome stared emptily at the wooden brown monstrosity. "Just _where_ did you get your reference?"

Now she would look like an old sack of potatoes thatfell off the farmer's truck, had _grown_ a pair of feet and stopped by the shoemaker to _walk itself_ towards the market fair.

Her silence was met by a sniffling sound. Baffled, the bewildered girl turned to Toga and mentally cringed. He was using his most efficient weapon again: his tears. "You hate it."

"N-no! I l-love it! In fact I l-love it so much I was l-left speechless!" Kagome cursed herself. Damn her and her impeccable manners.

"Then we're all set!" Toga shoved the clogs in her feet and dragged her to the door. He practically threw her in the limousine (like a sack of potatoes) and waved. "Have fun, my daughter!"His eyes twinkled in genuine happiness. "I can't be with you, though, I have an important business meeting in Hokkaido."

"Taisho-sama, wait!"

Before she could even protest, the door slammed and they sped off into the busy streets of Tokyo.


	40. Chapter 40: Second Opinion

**A/N: Warning:** (Not a lemon, you naughty kids,) For those of you who have sensitive palates, please skip the next 3 snippets. For those of you who are eating, read this later when you are done and digested. References to a lovely brown occurrence will be mentioned.

* * *

 **Second Opinion**

* * *

She arrived at the sprawling estate, and was received with a lot of secretive glances. Kagome did not mind, her face was concealed anyway, and she was here undercover, right? As the night went on, she found out she couldn't eat in her costume.

In her frustration, she made a small rip by her mouth area. Finally, she thought as she piled food on her plate. She sat at one of the tables, beside a red fire-rat haori clad cosplayer. She knew him immediately from Toga's description."Happy Birthday, Inuyasha-kun." she greeted sweetly, but he ignored her like a stuck-up brat.

She stared.

"What are you looking at?" His gruff tone taking her aback. Kagome shrugged. "Nice party," she commented, taking a bite of the fried chicken. Inuyasha only stared back at her.

"What are you supposed to be?" He droned.

"Take a guess," Kagome sighed, and Inuyasha's brows shot up.

"A piece of turd?" he snorted, and Kagome dropped her chicken. She peered at the reflection in her soda. She DID look like a piece of crap. But he didn't have to say it so _bluntly._

"I'm Raggedy Ann." She defended, and Inuyasha took a step back to scrutinize her. A long silence engulfed them both. "In what twisted universe are you Raggedy Ann?!" He shook his head, visibly disturbed. "More like Raggedy Ann's poop-"

"What's with that constipated attitude?" Kagome hissed. To anyone else she was low-tension but to entitled rich brats she simply _had no tolerance_. "Maybe you should take a dump yourself, then you would probably feel a little better about the world,"

"That won't happen, I get constipated just by looking at you! Go away." He shooed her like an annoying fly. "And don't sit so close by me or else we'll swap faces. Especially not with you looking like a giant _dookie-_ "

"Stop!" Kagome covered her ears. "What is it with you and your obsession towards poop?"

"Maybe the fact that a human-sized turd is _in my face a_ nd talking to me?!"

Kagome closed her eyes, refusing to engage. When she opened them, the monster was gone.


	41. Chapter 41: Serendipity

**Serendipity**

* * *

Inuyasha turned around, and was face-to-face with the giant monstrosity yet again. "Will you stop following me? kami, you're like an anal impaction. " He sneered, " I wonder how many enemas it would take to have you EXORCISED."

The cannons were fully loaded, the shots have been fired."It's not my fault that this party is held by the poolside." Kagome did not hold back. The nerve! She was not following him, they were in one area! Running into him was inevitable! "Are those strawberries?." She challenged. "I heard it had a laxative effect. That would probably help you with that week-old log stuck in your colon..."

Inuyasha stared at the fondue dripping from his plate of strawberries. The brown liquid suddenly did not seem so appetizing anymore. Inuyasha's amber eyes flashed.

"Hey, don't stand too close to the pool, poop-san, or else you'll fall into it and look like a two-pounder that refuses to sink even after five flushes-" his sardonic smile challenged her perfect O mouth.

"Say cheese!" a voice announced, and before they could blink, a camera flash blinded the pair. "That was perfect!" Camera-guy exclaimed, and Inuyasha grabbed the camera. He scanned all the pictures with him in it. In every frame, the figure of the giant poop was hovering like a brown G _odzilla,_ trailing devastation in its wake. "You-" Inuyasha turned to said brown toilet nugget. "You're ruining my image."

"I would never," she staggered. "Well, if I look like a piece of crap, then you are _acting_ the part!" Just because she looked like a toilet orphan doesn't mean he could treat her as one! This guy had ZERO people skills! No wonder Toga fell silent when she asked about the younger son!

"Oh?" Inuyasha smirked like a naughty little playground bully. "At least I'm not the one crashing a socialite's birthday party, WALKING AROUND LIKE AN OVERGROWN TURD." Everything played slow-motion to Kagome after that point:

Inuyasha raised his hand, and flung the camera into the pool.

As good samaritans dove into the pool to retrieve said object of controversy, she watched, heartbroken, at Camera-san's crestfallen face. "Th-that was my grandmother's graduation gift-"

That was it. She could fling poop insults all night, but this one took the cake.

He. Had. Crossed. The. Line.

Without warning, Kagome lurched towards him and _attached herself behind his knees._ "What are you doing, you weirdo?" Inuyasha asked in horror. He could feel the smirk behind her absurd get-up.

" _Staining_ your clean image," she answered sweetly, "Anyone..."she summoned from the crowd, "can anyone take a picture of us?"


	42. Chapter 42: Playground Brawl

**Playground Brawl**

* * *

Tomorrow's tabloid headlines instantly flashed before Inuyasha's eyes.

FORMIDABLE DOG DEMON WALKS AROUND WITH HUMAN-SIZED TURD STICKING OUT OF HIS A**

No way in the seven hells! He twisted around, sending the fondue flying to kami knows where and attempted to kick her off, but he fell on his face. "Why don't you go crawling back to whatever _hole_ you came from?!" Inuyasha spat.

"Oh I will," _a**hole_ , she mentally added, and she suddenly _crawled upward_ from his prone form and did a seatbelt grip, locking her arms expertly across his chest. She shot her right leg in, hooked her other leg in the front, immobilizing his arm. She gripped his right arm in anticipation.

"I know martial arts," she taunted, from which she pushed her hips down and stretched, bringing his arm with her. She suddenly flipped them, and they were locked in a _crucifix submission_ form.

The headlines flashed before his eyes again.

HUMAN TURD BEATS DOG DEMON INTO A PULP IN TITTILATING GRAPPLING MATCH

"You may be good," Inuyasha said through clenched teeth, "But I am cunning."

He reached out for her clog-free feet and scraped, ever so lightly _._ Kagome's eyes flew open.

 _He was tickling her._ The black-belter curled like a dried prune under the sun, in the mercy of his fingers. "You-" Kagome tried desperately in between unwanted laughs, "Ch-cheater!" Inuyasha managed to pin her on the ground, locking his arms and legs like a pig ready for roast.

"Now let's see what's behind that turd-face," He reached out to her sack-mouth and started to rip, and Kagome winced from underneath. She closed her eyes. Was it all over?!

Before he could pull any further, her attacker suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes.

Hovering above them was a white-haired, golden-eyed apparition that took her breath away.

"Inuyasha," his voice was a rumble from his chest, "what are you doing to our guest?"

Silence.

"In your room, _now_."To her shock, the ruffian complied, an she heard her savior sigh. "He had a minor fight with his girlfriend and now he is lashing out at bystanders."

He offered his hand, stoic mask in place. "Sesshomaru Taisho." he introduced himself, and Kagome stared, for a very long time.


	43. Chapter 43: They Meet

**They Meet**

* * *

She stared at him for a very long time. "You have... something in your face," Kagome sputtered, and the young man reached for his cheek.

It was the chocolate fondue that Inuyasha was holding earlier. It had made its way to his face.

"I am aware." He acknowledged. Kagome watched in guilt as Sesshomaru strode to the pool and started splashing his face with the water. _Too bad_ , she thought. His makeup was perfect for his costume. He was wearing a white kimono with intricate red details, complete with a chest armor and... white fluff?

It made him look like an angel. Or a demon. A fallen angel that converted into a demon? Then what about that fluff? A white dog demon! Hmmm... "I'm sorry about your makeup..."she apologized, and his tall figure loomed over her still sitting form.

"What makeup?" He stated, and she lifted her gaze.

Sans the fondue, it was the same perfect face!

To say she was shocked was an understatement! He held out his hand, and her heart suddenly went _doki doki_. She shot up, ignoring his hand. She attributed the _doki doki_ to adrenaline from earlier. "Thank you," she mumbled, cursing herself for her sudden shyness.

"For saving you from an embarrassing situation which you walked yourself into?" Sesshomaru sneered, and just as when Kagome was about to change her mind about him, he grabbed her wrist and poured water over it, revealing soft, pale hands. "Hey!" she protested, but he pulled.

"He bruised you." He stated, and his grip became more gentle. The telltale evidence of Inuyasha's recklessness glowered at them through her fair skin. "Come." He gently tugged her with him, into a hidden gazebo in the flower garden.


	44. Chapter 44: The Truth About Raggedy Ann

**The Truth about Raggedy Ann**

* * *

He sat down beside her and started tending to her bruised wrist. "How old are you?" he asked offhandedly. It was hard to read his expression.

"Turning seventeen," Kagome answered.

"Hn."

She withdrew her hand. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You are the same age as my brother. Do you always act that way? Like a viking in a tavern waiting for a brawl?" He only asked because he was truly curious, and he realized it sounded like an insult. Expecting a jab or a smartass reply like Inuyasha would, he found himself surprised at her sobered answer.

"I don't care..." she fiddled with the bandage, "I don't care if other people try to hurt or insult me. I can verbally spar if I have to. But what I can't stand is when I see other people hurt, and can't speak up... because of social standing." She fisted the material of her sack-cloth and bit her lip. "It's unfair." Her eyes met his. "But I admit, the brawl was unecessary. As embarrassing as it is for me, I just snap."

"Snap?" He raised a brow. "Like _Lucy_ in _Elfen Lied_?" Sesshomaru tried to draw a mental image.

"No, more like Bruce Banner in _The Incredible Hulk."_ Kagome admitted shamefully.

Sesshomaru stood up and leaned on one of the pillars of the gazebo, back against her. "You say Inuyasha insulted you."

"He said I looked like a piece of turd." She admitted flatly. " Which I do."

"You don't."

"You're bluffing. It's OK. I do look like one." she assured.

"Tsk. So stubborn. " He insisted, and he turned around, golden eyes locking on hers. "You don't."

Kagome sat still, taken aback with his certainty. What she did not know was Sesshomaru was not lying.

She looked like _Raggedy Ann_ , his first attempt at doll-making. His mother loved dolls, had a collection of them preserved in the family room. He was four back then and his mother's birthday. He tried to hand-make her one, it tuned out horrible but she adored it. Until now it sat in his father's mahogany study, in a glass case, unfortunately subject to Inuyasha's unwanted taunting. _Looks like someone sneaked in the library in the middle of the night and took a dump in your desk,_ Inuyasha would say constantly he had it memorized.

"Let's go." He strode towards her.

"Where?" she squeaked as he grabbed her uninjured wrist and dragged her with him.

"To get you a drink."


	45. Chapter 45: Not too Bad

**Not too bad after all**

* * *

When he said drink, Kagome expected a _Mojito_ , or even a pink _Cosmopolitan_. She did not expect him to hand her a glass of MILK. Sesshomaru, though, seemed unaffected by her dismayed glare. "You're sixteen and underage. And it is already eleven o'clock, I surmise its past your bedtime. Drink."

The girl stared at him in disbelief. _Was he for real?_

"No." Kagome pushed the glass away, scrambling for an excuse. "I'm lactose intolerant-"

"It's lactose free." he retorted.

She stood there like a stubborn toddler refusing to give in to her parent's orders.

"Hn," There it was again, that dreaded one syllable word that dripped five hundred pages of sarcasm.

"What now?" Kagome complained.

"No wonder." Sesshomaru baited, and he walked away. Kagome cursed herself and tailed behind him.

"No wonder what?" she pulled on his kimono.

He stopped. "You're stubborn and refuse to drink your milk. No wonder you're Inuyasha's height." Kagome opened her mouth to complain but Sesshomaru droned on, "I'm only one year older than you but you only measure up to _below_ my chest level. Hn." He chuckled again. Kagome suddenly grabbed the glass of milk from his hands and drank it all with one gulp, leaving behind a white mustache.

Without any emotion betraying his face, Sesshomaru reached out and wiped her lips with his thumb.

Kagome stiffened in the contact.

"Good girl."

From that point on, she followed him around, and they talked about random topics (Kagome, mostly, doing the talking and Sesshomaru making short replies), anything and everything, making Kagome forget all about herself being in a brown sack, and not treating her as if she were a pampered princess or a fragile prodigy. She felt like a normal teenage girl, and she smiled.


	46. Chapter 46: Not too Bad 2

**Not too Bad After All (2)**

* * *

The night was getting to an end, and the people had gathered around the pool for 'awards'. Inuyasha had already mellowed out, as a beautiful girl with raven hair and brown eyes was by his side and seemed to have calmed his mood. _Probably the girlfriend,_ Kagome watched from afar.

With Inuyasha being so brash, and the girl so reserved, PLUS their romance at a young age, it reminded her so strongly of a certain couple she held so close to her heart. She couldn't contain the sad smile that formed in her lips.

She pondered in silence.

 _Perhaps I should visit them tomorrow?_

"And the winner of Best Designed Costume goes to none other than Sesshomaru Taisho!" The crowd cheered and the girls screeched, and she heard that characteristic 'Hn,' from the young man beside her. "He wins a trip for two to Sanrio Puroland! Hooray! Who will you bring with you, Sesshomaru?" the host teased, and the girls clamored. "Me! Me! Choose me, Sesshomaru-sama!" He stood there as if it were an everyday occurrence.

She laughed."Oh," The host wasn't through. "We have one more award! It's for 'Most Resourceful'! And the winner is... the young lady in the brown ambiguous costume!" The crowd also cheered, and Kagome remained frozen. _What the heck? "_ You win an Inuyasha plush doll, since its his birthday today!" Kagome found herself slackjawed. "And complements from the corporation, you also receive a Sesshomaru plushie at no additional cost!"The crowd whooped and was in a frenzy. Joyful music blared through the speakers. "Winners I suggest you come up the stage for a picture."

A hand gripped her uninjured wrist and the girl's eyes floated to the owner of said hand. It was Sesshomaru. As confetti and candy rained over their form, Kagome 's eyes were wide and she was rooted to her spot.

He was _smiling_ ,

the most charming, _boyish_ grin she had ever seen,

Kagome could have sworn the heavens opened and all the angels descended above them.

"Isn't this _ridiculous_?" Sesshomaru _laughed_ , genuinely humored. He pulled her with him and they ran through the maze of people, and Kagome found herself smiling, too.

They reached the stage and camera-guy appeared before them, a new camera at hand. Kagome shied away. "Are you okay with me being in your picture?" she asked, "I might ruin your image."

Sesshomaru hooked his arm around the back of her shoulder and pulled her closer beside him, doing so as if she were a long time friend. "Nonsense." he dismissed, and the camera flashed.

"What is your name?" He unhooked his arm and turned, only to find her gone. What was left in her place was a small, brown wooden clog, with an initial of **"** _ **K"**_ etched on the sole.


	47. Chapter 47: Considering Prince Charming

_**A/N:**_ We are still in the past timeline. Again, I will let you guys know when we will go back to the present. Im cooling off , expect fluffers. :)

* * *

 _ **Considering Prince Charming**_

* * *

When Kagome gained consciousness, she found herself in a dark room, covered in silly string and confetti from earlier. She squinted her eyes to recognize her location: she was at a conference room of the Taisho skyscraper. A figure shifted from the glass windows overlooking Tokyo.

"Dearie, how was the party?"

"Taisho-sama!" Kagome sprang up from her position. She did not know whether to be relieved or be raging mad. _How many heart attacks am I gonna go through with this man?!_

"Don't!" Toga massaged his temples, "just... calm down. I have a headache right now... but I'm braving it to check on my daughter..." he stood up and sat beside Kagome. "So?"

"Well, your son was... not so accommodating," The girl admitted, ripping her sack-mouth, her head emerging and she breathed in the fresher air. Toga sighed.

"As expected. How about... my elder son?" he nudged her twice, wagging his brows teasingly. "You know, your future husband?"

There was a long silence, and Toga did not say it aloud, but he could not miss the blush that was evident on her cheeks. In the dimness of the room he smiled.

"I might... consider," she finally answered, and before he could burst out into a happy dance, Kagome shoved what seemed like a plushie into his hands. It was the chibi Inuyasha she won earlier. "Here, give this to Yasha-kun's girlfriend. I have no use for this." She stood up to leave the room.

"Dearie," he called out. Kagome stopped by the door. "Is this all you have?"

She paused and visibly fidgeted. "Y-yes, Taisho-sama. That- that was all." She smiled at him, and disappeared.

Toga could only smirk knowingly. He was the one who arranged for the prizes, and he knew she was keeping _the other_ white-haired, kimono-and-armor-clad chibi for herself. As Kagome walked down the hallway, she produced the said plushie from her sack-costume and blushed.

"Who would have known," she smiled at chibi Sesshomaru, "The crazy Taisho-sama was right?"

Little did she know that when she would enroll for school the next day, her image of Prince Charming would be flushed down the toilet.


	48. Chapter 48: Disillusionment

_**A/N:**_ seppuku- ritual of ancient samurai, taking one's life to preserve honor

 _ **Disillusionment**_

* * *

He was a douche. A prick, a bully, a _JERK_.

In her first day at school, Kagome received the coldest welcome that she thought could only happen in sappy teenage movies. The warm, boyish prince transformed into a Royal Ice Prick, and Kagome even tried to IGNORE the signs that were glaring at her,

but as the days passed by, everything went downhill.

Whenever she would meet him in the hallway, she received a glare from him that could prompt _seppuku_ in the masses.

Whenever she tried to melt his unexplained loathing with a genuine smile, he would deflect it with a downturn frown, her smile ricocheting off the window, burning under the sun as if it were a nasty parasite that he only wished would _die._

He even had spies to investigate her! What did he think she was, Evil _Yakuza_? Her best friend Sango, sympathizing with her plight, offered to dig a grave in Kagome's backyard (to bury chibi Sesshomaru, not the _actual_ Sesshomaru, kami no...) But Kagome would only stare at the only picture she kept from the night of the party: A smirking Sessh, arm around a smiling poop-clad girl, and her _bleedingheart-dove_ self would sigh and try to find reason in the sudden shift of personality.

Maybe in their previous lifetime she did an unforgivable act against him, such as stealing his lollipop?

Finally there was a point she had come to the conclusion that he just _hated her face._

With much gloominess she silently tucked chibi Sesshomaru-chan and their picture in a deep corner in her drawer, to be locked up and forgotten, along with her feelings of the beginnings of first love she thought she would have.

And so she chose to ignore him and his scathing doucheness, and continued on with her life for three months, not even letting Toga know about her disillusionment (it would break his heart).

But everything changed,

the day the sakura trees bloomed.


	49. Chapter 49:A Shift

_**A Shift of Perspective**_

* * *

It was only an impromptu visit, the blooming of the cherry trees reminded her so much of them she had to go and drop by, maybe bring a flower or two, and stop and chat about her new school, her friends, about the high school couple that reminded her of _them,_ about how beautiful the trees were and how blue the sky was.

Kagome knelt before the two gravestones in front of her and smiled. "I'm here again," she bowed her head, "mama, papa..." She offered a silent prayer. When she opened her eyes, a flash of white distracted her, and her gaze snapped towards the source.

It was him, the Prince-Charming-turned-Ice-King, silently walking along the brick path, towards a grave by the other hill, a bouquet of white lilies on his hand.

She decided to follow.

* * *

When he stopped by a flower-laden grave that read _Kimi Taisho,_ Kagome expected a full-blast shoujo manga ' _the- brooding- bishounen - has -a- heart -after -all- and -cries -when -he- is -alone'_ scene, but he only set his flowers down carefully and stood quietly.

A subtle smile played on his lips, it was hard to see, but it was there, and Kagome's heart went out to him. She knew that smile, because she would constantly hide one herself.

"Just be happy there in heaven... I'm taking care of them, just as you told me to." he touched the grave lightly. "Mother, don't worry. I've got your back."


	50. Chapter 50: The Decision

_**The Decision**_

* * *

Since the incident at the cemetery, Kagome could not help but notice the little nuances that were hidden with the ice prince.

The way he would sigh in frustration at Inuyasha's crudeness, but faintly smile after seeing his brother happy,

His acting all annoyed but ending up giving in to the antics of his father in expense to his own pride,

His interactions with the weirdness named Naraku, but never humiliating his best friend.

He did not dare display it, but he was taking care of the people close to him, in such a subtle way it tended to go unnoticed.

Kagome found him one afternoon asleep under the Sakura tree on the row by the school. Quietly she sat down beside him, her head tilted in curiosity. "You've been so concerned of the people around you, no wonder you're such a grouch." In response, the sleeping Council President's brow knit together, as if in a serious dream. Kagome hummed softly, her eyes sparkling. "But I still like you, senpai. I cannot forget your smile, I cherish it in my memory."

She lifted her gaze to the cherry blossom's canopy that was shielding them from the golden afternoon sky. "Kimi-sama... he has been taking care of your family for so long, can I ask permission from you... to be the one to take care of him?"

The wind blew, sending a rain of pink petals upon them, and she smiled as she brought her gaze back to Sesshomaru and his frowning, sleeping face.

"Senpai, why do you hate me? I want to see you smile again," she leaned over and lightly planted a kiss on his forehead.

Kagome suddenly drew back- realizing it was a BAD IDEA.

Her hair tickled him and the contact roused him from dreamland. Golden eyes fluttered open and Kagome freaked out. As his blurry vision was about to regain, the girl scrambled for the nearest hideout-

up the freaking tree.


	51. Chapter 51: Near Strike

_**Near-Strike**_

* * *

Above Kagome's head hung a raincloud of self-pity. She wallowed in the thought of herself reduced to a monkey fleeing from a hunter bent on her destruction. As she closely examined her horrible, newly-developed stalkerish tendencies, a clucking was heard from beside her.

Kagome gasped.

It was the school's pet chicken! If he looked up, he would find her out! What would he think of her, one of those crazy fangirls desperate to gain possession of a strand of his hair?!

The chicken flapped its wings, sensing her apprehension. Kagome lunged at the white chicken but it was too late- feathers started raining down below, and he looked up.

The disappointment in his eyes when he saw her was expected.

* * *

The conversation started mellow. It was something about music club. Kagome tried to focus, but her eyes (and her mind) would go straight to his face.

When she kissed Sesshomaru, her strawberry lip gloss LEFT AN IMPRINT ON HIS FOREHEAD. Kagome was cringing so bad her stomach ached, the direct evidence was screaming at her, the world around her was spiraling.

What will he do if he finds out?!

A nervous sweat broke as she stared at him , paralyzed. She scrambled for another topic. Inuyasha! He loved Inuyasha, right? She noticed her kiss mark on his forehead again. She kissed him! _Kagome you stupid oaf what were you THINKING?!_ _You're not in a manga/anime you creep!_ Dang it she could not control her blush! She tried to concentrate on the chicken before her. She was not aware of what she was blabbering about when he was suddenly mad.

What the hell did she just say that brought down his sudden wrath? He had snatched the chicken and started choking it in his arms, Kagome protested in confusion. He was talking about temporary pleasures or something, whatever led them to that, _she did not want to find out._

Her hand itched to reach out and just wipe the evidence off. "...get what you want all the time." she managed to catch the tail end of his sentence.

"O...okay..." she answered dumbly as he ranted his conclusion, and she absently agreed to whatever that conclusion was. She held her breath when he wiped a stray sakura petal off his forehead, completely obliterating the offending kiss mark, an unnoticed pink stain smearing his sleeve.

Kagome wanted to fall on her knees and thank the Kamis for such a redemption.

He left her under the Sakura Tree, completely spent.


	52. Chapter 52: Tulips

_**Tulips**_

* * *

She took out chibi Sesshomaru from the dark drawer and crawled to bed, holding the picture in her hand.

 _Do not hurry, Kagome._ A familiar male voice had told her as her five-year old self waited in the snow for her tulips to bloom.

 _Be patient, growth creates blossoms. Sometimes, though, it may not be the color you want,_

 _but love it, anyway._

Kagome took the handheld and dialed a familiar number. Without even ringing, the man picked up. "Dearie!" Toga started crying at the other end. "It's been so long... I thought you abandoned your future family-"

"Taisho-sama," Kagome had to smile at his eccentricity. "About the arrangement... I agree."

Silence. "Taisho-sama?"

"Wait, dearie. What was that again?" a sudden click was heard from the other end.

"The arrangement," Kagome's embarrasment rising. "The marriage arrangement. I agree." Another click was heard, and Kagome physically looked at the receiver, weirded out.

Toga sighed in relief. "Okay, Now I have your agreement in record. So if you think of backing out agai-"

"Taisho-sama!" Kagome exhaled in disbelief. He recorded her statement?! This man...

"Now to have Sesshomaru agree in record, too..." Toga schemed, and it was Kagome's turn to sigh. "So how do I befriend him, Taisho-sama? You have to help me, we're not exactly... _friends_." she sought, and Toga pondered for moments before he finally answered.

"Dearie, do you know how to make _bento_?"

* * *

As Kagome stared at her ceiling counting fluffy sheep leaping over her head, she pondered again at the memory given to her five-year-old self.

 _Sometimes, though, It may not be the color you want, but love it anyway._

She held chibi Sesshomaru above her and pinched his cheeks. "This will end up either in forever or a grand disaster. Either way, I could say I tried. " She hugged the chibi tight. "Goodnight, Sesshomaru-senpai."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Next update we go back to the present. Yay! :)


	53. Chapter 53: The Stages of Love

_**A/N:**_ Why am I updating so fast? Because this was already written last week! :) It has been a long time coming. Finally. (50 chapters?! Dude,.) Back to the present, after the chapter kabe-don. I'm laying off from the comedy for now. Remember when I said I will touch an MA topic? I decided to keep it down. What I originally thought of would be too depressing. So no, never mind.

Longer chapters (but not enough to reach the 700 word count :( )

Angsty stuff coming,: expect the tone to change in the following 7 chapters.

* * *

 _ **The Stages of Love**_

* * *

Naraku ran up to his best friend, who was heading the other way, towards the lower levels. "Sessh, where ya going?" Sesshomaru paused as he ran his fingers through his platinum white hair and gave him a sidelong glance. "I'm picking her up. She has dance club after hours."

Naraku suddenly froze. "Didn't we just have lunch with _her_ earlier?"

Sesshomaru gave him a curious look. "Yes. Why?" He recalled the bento she made and mentally grimaced. It was all his favorite food. The tamagoyaki was even _sweet_ , a preference that was so specific to him as Iuyasha preferred his salty. He asked her blatantly if she made this for him. (As a peace offering?) She _stuttered_ her denial. He was ripped from his thoughts when Naraku gasped.

"I can't believe it. The time has finally come."

Sesshomaru drew back, brow raised. "What are you talking about?"

"This," Naraku leaned closer and took his hands on his own. "The day my best friend would officially fall in love."

Sesshomaru pulled away as if he were burned. "What?!"

"I was only silently observing you, seeing if you would really follow through the _stages of love_. And you did, Sessh." He patted his back. "Welcome to the club."

Sesshomaru stared at him as if he had reared not two, but four heads. "You mean Lust, Attraction, and Commitment?"

Naraku slumped, massaging the bridge of his nose and sighed as if his best friend were an ignorant toddler. "No, my innocent beauty. That's for wussies. I'm talking about the one for _real_ boys like us: Obsession, Possession, and finally, Passion."

Sesshomaru did not even move. It was official: his best friend lived in another universe.

"You already hurdled through the first stage beautifully. Your obsession with Higurashi was so feverish it gave me chills. Now, you want to own all her time, you have entered the second stage. When it goes deeper you will want all her attention on you-" Naraku's evil smirk blossomed. "And then you will find out you yourself are enslaved by her. Then-"

"That's ridiculous." Sesshomaru dismissed, walking away from the madman.

Naraku only shrugged. "Then say hi to Kagome for me."

Sesshomaru turned around. "It's _Higurashi-san_ to you." he paused, realizing what he just said. Naraku's smirk only bloomed even more.


	54. Chapter 54: Ominous Warning

_**Ominous Warning**_

* * *

He couldn't find her. Their routine went on for a week now, and he could see he was slowly being successful at breaking her spirits. He peeked in Inuyasha's classroom. She was not in sight, but Kikyo was there, reading a book by the window. She saw Sesshomaru and waved. "Taisho-san," she walked up to him. "Are you looking for Inuyasha?"He nodded.

"He's not here right now. Do you want me to relay a message?" Sesshomaru's mind immediately connected. Kagome was missing. Inuyasha was gone. Could they have- "He is with Kaede-sensei in the gym, packing the donations for the shelter." She cut his suspicious mind short. Kikyo's brown eyes searched then behind him. "Is... Kagome-chan with you?"

"No," Sesshomaru answered. Why would she ask him, of all people?

"Are you going to ask me if I saw her?"

Sesshomaru blinked. Why was she acting so weird? "It is almost November." Kikyo turned to Sesshomaru, giving him a curious look. "She might be distracted by this time. You might find her by the rooftop."

As Sesshomaru thanked his brother's girlfriend, she smiled in response, but a certain sadness shone in her eyes. "Taisho-san... can you tell Kagome-chan... that I am willing to give her request now?"

"What request?" Warning flags flew in his head.

"Oh, it's just... a recipe she has been asking for." She handed him a folded paper.

* * *

He found her by the rooftop, asleep, her glasses askew. She had earphones on connected to an i-pod, the left bud hanging loose by her shoulder. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. _So she skips classes._ The girl shifted, and a strand of ebony hair fell on her face from her messy bun.

Without even thinking, Sesshomaru reached out and tucked the strand behind her ear.

 _She doesn't even care how she looks to others._

He took the other bud and eavesdropped.

"I love you, Kagome." the young male's voice said, and he froze. He pulled it out of his ear, his heart suddenly pacing so fast. Slowly, he put it back, "...cherry blossoms. I wish you were here with me to see this. I can't wait to be with you agai-"

Sesshomaru shot up, and stared at her for a very long time. Naraku's predictions echoed through his head. He was not stupid, he knew the reason why his chest lurched.

As he fled to examine the unwanted feeling, Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She watched the final bout of cherry blossoms fall from the cherry trees below. "It's November," she whispered, "papa..."


	55. Chapter 55: Catching Cherry Blossoms

_**Catching Cherry Blossoms**_

* * *

As graceful fingers held the bow of her Cello, Kagome closed her eyes, immersing herself in the music her instrument was creating. Sesshomaru heaved a sigh.

He found out last night that the neighbor's cat that often came to visit was the Higurashi's. The fat cat was dragging along with him a _wooden clog_. With the initials _H_ on it. It was the _left pair._ He had the right. It did not take him long to connect two and two together.

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose. It was just so hard to connect the graceful Yamato Nadeshiko in front of him to the urchin at the party that rampaged like an escaped _Tyrannosaurus Rex_ from Jurassic Park.

"Eh, Senpai is frowning again?" He opened his eyes. "Why didn't you just go home without me?"

Golden eyes studied the girl in front of him. Her smile was genuine and full of concern. If she smiled like this at Inuyasha, Kikyo wouldn't stand a chance... because, In all honesty, _he_ was beginning to be affected by it. He stood up and snatched the Cello from her. "I need to keep an eye on you. You are trouble, Higurashi."

He did not see the sadness that laced Kagome's eyes as she followed his receding form.

* * *

They waited at the end of the cherry tree row, by the gates of the school. Since they had been busy with activities, they would end up going home late and picked up by their chauffeurs by the school gates. But today was different, they were done by sunset.

Kagome held her hand out to catch the last petals. "Senpai!" she coaxed. "look! it's beautiful!"

Sesshomaru honestly thought she would go full-on Pocahontas and start singing _Colors of the Wind,_ but Kagome remained oblivious.

"The last batch of cherry blossoms are falling. Pretty soon all of this will turn into a white wonderland," she held the petals in her hands. "If you don't catch them, it will only be carried away by the wind." She looked at him solemnly. "Like memories. If you take them for granted and don't seize them, it will pass you by. And Senpai will look back in the winter time and wonder, just how those Sakura blossoms would have felt like."

Her ride had arrived. She bowed down politely.

"Goodbye, Higurashi." He started, but much to his surprise, Kagome's eyes flew wide and her hands flailed.

"No, no, delete! You didnt say that!"

"Say what? Goodby-" She bolted to him and covered his mouth with her hands. "Don't say that! Something bad will happen." She said with utmost conviction Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"What should I say then?"

Kagome sighed. "Say goodnight, Sesshomaru-senpai. Or, see you tomorrow." She smiled.

But he never smiled back, just as she expected.

When she finally left and Sesshomaru was alone, he thought of her words about the blossoms and memories,

and he reached out quietly to catch the falling petals in his hands.


	56. Chapter 56: Obligatory Misunderstanding

_**The Obligatory Misunderstanding**_

* * *

As the days neared to the month of November, the girl became more and more distracted. She would fall into quiet spells that Sesshomaru found uncomfortable. He peered at her over the stack of papers he was currently tackling, (he was Council President, anyway) he saw her dozing off, bored.

He intentionally placed a crumpled post-it on her. "There is a cockroach on your shoulder."

"WHERE?!" Kagome shot up, arms flailing and she tripped, knocking the chair back. She landed ungracefully on her backside. She rubbed her head. She was sure she would die from a concussion tomorrow.

His amused chuckle brought back her bearings and she struggled to get up, fixing the chair and settled herself before him. He was wearing a smirk that told her he was _not sorry._ "Sesshomaru-senpai," she fixed her glasses and leaned her head on the desk, concealing her face. "Why do you hate me?"

Sesshomaru remained quiet. _Did_ he hate her?

If she had asked him that question three weeks ago he would not hesitate . But now, after looking back at everything rationally, he found out the glaring truth: Yes. He hated her.

He hated her for her sunshine smile, her pretty blue eyes,

for how the freaking universe seemed to respond to her positivity. He realized that from the start, he considered her his biggest threat because he _knew_ she was someone even the pickiest guy would fall hard for. He knew it because he was a picky guy himself. And if _he_ would possibly like her, how much more his dimwit of a brother?

"Never mind," she suddenly said, the tone in her voice so unfamiliar. He was about to follow-up on that when she raised her head, perfect smile on her face as if it never happened. "Senpai, are you free tomorrow, after school?"

"Why?" he continued writing.

"I wanted to introduce you to someone..." she paused, "very special."

Sesshomaru fell silent. He realized tomorrow was November 1: the day Inuyasha and Kikyo were officially a couple.

She smiled at him so sweetly, and in that moment, for whatever reason, he was angry at her smile. It was as if a knife twisted in his gut, and she pushed it even deeper: "The paper Kikyo-san gave me... it was a recipe of his favorite cake. I baked it for tomorrow. Senpai, I'm sure fa-"

"No." He stood up, Kagome taken aback. "You will not involve me in your mischief."

"Sesshomaru-senpai, what are you talking-"

Sesshomaru stormed out of the room. Kagome cast her head down in defeat, coming to a realization.


	57. Chapter 57: Reality

_**Reality**_

* * *

There was a downpour the next day, and the Class Representative's monthly meeting was concluded.

Sesshomaru stared at the empty seat that was supposed to be occupied by Third Year Class A rep, but she was absent for the meeting.

His anger simmered at the thought of her presenting her perfect cake with her perfect smile to the boy she so struggled to steal since the beginning of the schoolyear.

Could he have prevented all of this? Why didn't the girl just like _him?_ Sesshomaru paused his thoughts.

"Onii-san," as if on cue, Inuyasha stepped in, dripping wet, followed by an equally wet Kikyo. "Wow, can we borrow your umbrella? You always hide one in your locker. Kikyo is drenched right now, we need to make reservations for our anniversary tomorrow."

 _Tomorrow?_

"You're not with Higurashi?" He quipped, and Inuyasha gave him a hard look.

"Why would I be with 'Gome?" his amber eyes took him in skeptically. Kikyo stepped forward. "Yes, why would she be with us?"

Sesshomaru then thought of their conversation last night, and how he fell deaf to what she had been trying to tell him. He did not let her finish her sentence, he immediately assumed. He was so angry at her he became irrational.

"It's November 1 today, Taisho-san. The day her father died."

* * *

He found her on the cemetery, kneeling by two gravestones, soaked to the bone and shivering. Her wet hair clung to her head messily, her blue eyes visibly dimmed, and her expression empty. The cake which she had so bragged about was wet and soppy in front of her, there was a slice missing.

Kagome raised her gaze as the shade of his umbrella sheltered her already drenched form. She had icing on the corner of her mouth,

and her eyes were red and swollen.

She had been crying.


	58. Chapter 58: Not So Mary Sue

_**Not So Mary Sue After All**_

* * *

"My mom and dad met when they were in first year high school," Kagome took off her glasses and wiped her tears. "He was the rich delinquent, she was the shy poor girl.

They had so many haters.

They married when they graduated high school. Mom died when she gave birth to me... leaving my father alone. He constantly told me to never take anything for granted. _'You'll never know when you will depart from this world, so might as well leave good memories for the ones you say goodbye to._ '" She sniffled.

"When I was six I had a terrible temper tantrum. I lashed out at my father, and I slammed the car door at his face. He did not come home that night, or the nights that followed. His car drove off a cliff. They found out he had been taking pills for depression, apparently he still mourned for mom's loss and it was getting worse. He never said anything to us, he kept it all to himself.

And that night, he took too much. Some say it impaired his driving and it was an accident.

Others say...he did it on purpose. "

There was a long pause. Silent tears streaked down unnoticed by her.

"The last thing he heard from me was an angry goodbye. That is why I hate that word... I would give _anything_ to turn back time and change what I said."

She looked up to him and their eyes met. "Inuyasha-kun and Kikyo-san, they remind me so much of my parents' young love story. I wanted to appoint myself as unofficial guardian to their relationship, A solid love at that age is rare."

Sesshomaru was taken aback. So that was the reason for the wistful smiles. In his prejudice, he failed to see the way she was looking at Inuyasha was how she was also looking at Kikyo. It was not that she was acting all scheming, it was _him_ attaching malice to _everything_ she did! He had misjudged her greatly, and there she was, quietly enduring the way he had treated her.

He watched her drenched form. Her glasses fogged up, her hair in a mess, shoulders slumped.

And he couldn't stop staring. At that moment, she was not pretty at all.

She did not have the perfect childhood. She stuttered when she lied.

She had a ridiculous fear of cockroaches and goodbyes,

she was a martyr, but turned into Godzilla when others were involved.

And as Kagome was looking at him with red, puffy eyes from all the crying, he came to a realization.

She was imperfect, she had limits, she cried at her weakest.

No, she was not pretty. At that moment, she was _beautiful._

Had been beautiful, all this time.

He just refused to see.


	59. Chapter 59: About the Arrangement

_**About The Arrangement**_

* * *

Toga sat in his study, his hands interlaced with each other in deep thought. Since it was November 1, he decided earlier to pay a visit to his daughter-in-law. He did not expect her to be as she was: drenched like a rat thrown into the ocean, crying her heart out.

 _He reached out and embraced her and he let the tears soak in his shirt. She hugged back tightly, seeking the warmth only a father could provide. "Taisho-sama,"_

" _Dearie," he patted her hair, "what happened?"_

" _He hates me." She buried her face in his chest, trying to control the tears, trying to regulate her breathing, having trouble taking in air. "The past weeks made me realize he hates me, and the more I try to force myself to him, the more I get hurt. Taisho-sama..." She clenched her fists, trying to figure out through the storm that was going in her mind, "I have never liked anyone so much before, I never knew rejection could hurt this much. Maybe I need to... take a step back from all of this."_

 _Toga nodded his head._

" _I know you will be asking... about the arrangement," Kagome shook like a child trying to stop crying but could not, "Leave it as it is, I don't care right now. I need to distance my emotions from him for a while... maybe I'll have more strength afterwards. But for now... "_

 _She squeezed her eyes shut. "I wish my father was here..."_

Toga sighed , his heart going out to his daughter. How could his monster of a son do this to such a fragile creature? (Yes, she was in the league with the winged rainbow unicorns and fairy princesses who spoke in lyrics.) The door opened to his study and his monster son emerged. Just as Toga rose up to thwack his son's head with the book he was reading, Sesshomaru's golden eyes met his.

"Father," he stood by the doorway, hesitant and equally drenched like a mop. "about... the arrangement..."

Toga saw the slight tinge of pink dusting his son's cheeks. He doubted it was from the cold.

"What about the arrangement?" He said, raising a voice recorder in his hands, and he turned it on with an audible _click._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ The angst was necessary to forward the plot. Sorry! On a side note, this fic is still intended to be a fluff y read. ;) Now to figure out his feelings and how to win her over. Good luck, Senpai!


	60. Chapter 60: Short Visit

_**A/N:** **Italicized ** - flashback_

* * *

 _ **Short Visit**_

* * *

"You're late." The little girl crossed her hands in front of her chest and tapped her feet impatiently. The balloons have been brought into the rooms, the cake had been eaten, the apple juice had been served. The orphanage was quiet and the lights dimmed down. 8:30 PM, waaaaaay past her bedtime _._ And what was she doing in this _ungodly_ hour?

Waiting for a boy. In a Saturday. Rin huffed in indignation. So this is what growing up as a girl would mean? She would not stand for it. She glared at the offending male before her. "Where were you, pray tell?"

Sesshomaru almost winced at the scathing tone his 'daughter' splayed him with. "I apologize, we had an important meeting at the School Council, I couldn't get out." he raised an overly-large teddy bear he had been carrying, with ribbons and balloons. Rin snatched the gift (which was as big as her) and turned away, nose up haughtily in the air. "Thank you," she snapped. "But I thought I wrote the invitation clear. FIVE p.m."

The tall young man knelt before the little girl. "Rin, -" before he could even start, she took a deep breath."Well, mommy is in charge of her company, why was she able to come in time for my birthday? She even offered a sleep-over." Sesshomaru pondered on the girl's words. Unlike him, who was the heir of their conglomerate to inherit the business once he graduated, she had already inherited hers and was _running it_. How did she even find time for school?

"But I declined, because I had to wait for you too." Rin gave him a long, hard look.

"Do you hate me?" Sesshomaru rested his hands on her small shoulders. As she stared moments long in his golden eyes, she melted.

Rin gave him a tight hug. "No, I wouldn't hate you. Mommy told me to never take anything for granted, 'you will never miss something until it's gone'. And I don't want you gone, daddy." Sesshomaru then recalled the image of a crying Kagome by her parent's grave. It had only been a day since then, and because it was the weekend he wouldn't see her until Monday.

" _I'm sorry you had to see this mess, Sesshomaru-senpai," she wiped the tears away as she stood up. Her ride was there, and her guardian came running towards her drenched form with a look of concern on her face, wrapping her with a plush blanket._

" _Higurashi," he called out, and she stopped and looked back at him, a heartbroken smile on her beautiful face. "I'll be okay," she tried brightly, but failed. "Have a nice weekend, Senpai." She nodded as they disappeared in her car._

"I wouldn't hate you, daddy." Rin repeated, this time with something else laced in her voice. _Sarcasm_?

"Even if you lied to me."


	61. Chapter 61: Her Intention

_**Her Intentions**_

* * *

"You told me your name was Inuyasha."

 _Oh._

He forgot about that. But now that she mentioned it, he realized Kagome had been talking about her future boyfriend to Rin. Who was this guy? That familiar lurch started in his stomach, it was the same sensation when he heard the voice recording (of her father, he found out) of another male confessing his love for Kagome. And he already knew what it meant.

"I give you leeway again, daddy. Since you really are mommy's future boyfriend." Little Rin sighed, patting the kneeling Sesshomaru's shoulder as if he were the child.

Sesshomaru paused. "what did you say?"

"Daddy, redundancy is annoying!" she inhaled, gathering her patience for the clueless male in front of her. "You heard me, I don't need to repeat it."

"Rin," he held the little girl's hands tightly on his own. "Why would you say that I really am your mommy's future boyfriend?"

Rin tilted her head. "When you left that day at Mary's party I had to call mommy in her home since she does not carry a cellphone with her. Your fake name sounded weird, I knew your real one started with an 'S'. And she told me your name,"

Sesshomaru's hands fell off her side and it hung limply.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell her you visited. The next time she came I asked her to bring a snapshot of you." She fumbled through her pink wallet and produced a picture. "This is only a copy, she has the original kept in her wallet since her first day of school."

The picture she had in hand was of the night of Inuyasha's birthday, where his kimono-clad self had his arm around the raggedy-ann clad Kagome.

 _She liked him all along?_


	62. Chapter 62: Advice

_**A/N:**_ _ **Italicized block –**_ **flashback**

And there will be quite a number of flashbacks ahead :( Just to remind you, their odd arrangement had been for a solid three weeks going on to four.

Thanks for all your reviews. You thought I was done for the week? Nu-uh! ;)

* * *

 _ **The Advice Through Childhood Memory Scene**_

* * *

 _A five-year old Kagome crouched by her tulip bulbs buried underneath the heavy white slush, crying in irritation at the stubborn flowers. She reached out and dug her bare hands in the cold snow._

" _Kagome," a voice sought, and she turned to see a familiar set of blue eyes and dark-brown hair. Her young father. "what happened?" he said, taking her hands and warming them with his own. "Didn't I tell you to wait for it to bloom?"_

" _Papa, it's so hard to wait!" she sniffled, her breath in a white cloud when she exhaled. He gently wiped the tears that were running down her cheeks._

" _Kagome," her father looked at her solemnly, "In your haste to make Mr. Tulip hurry, you hurt yourself." Her father opened her palms, revealing her hands. It was red and raw from her digging in the cold. He engulfed her small form into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, my baby. You already planted the bulb and took care of him as much as you can possibly do. It is up to Mr. tulip now if he wants to see you."_

" _What if he decides he doesn't want to see me after all?" The five year old hiccupped, and her father pulled away._

" _Then we cannot force him. Kagome, you let him go." She stared at him heartbroken. "At least you got the chance to know him and take care of him, right? You did love him, anyway." She nodded, and he pointed over the plant box, to the pine trees that bordered their English Chateau. Around them it was teeming with a different life, in the white wonderland. "Just look around. You've been so focused with Mr. Tulip, not only did you hurt yourself, you failed to see how beautiful it is around you."_

 _Kagome wiped her tears as a family of rabbits scurried into a small hill, she watched the blooming snowdrops and yellow pansies, and the snow-covered evergreens that lined their garden. Kagome nodded her head and smiled. "It is beautiful," she agreed._

" _Let's get you inside and warmed, my love." His father scooped her up and the little girl obliged. "You want some hot chocolate?"_

Her alarm clock blared and slowly she opened her eyes.

Monday. She had to face him today, and she didn't think she would have the courage to.

But her glance fell to the arch windows of her room, and she breathed. Snow was finally falling, and she wiped the tears that ran across her cheeks. "Papa," she whispered, gathering her smile, "thank you."


	63. Chapter 63: The Unsettling Feeling

_**The Unsettling Feeling**_

* * *

"Hey Kags," Sango motioned to her best friend, who was busy with a stack of papers in her hands. The school bell had just announced lunch time, and the glasses-wearing girl with the messy bun threaded her way outside. "Come with us for lunch?"

She smiled as she waved her hand in apology. "No, I have some stuff to do that I put away the past weeks. Say hi to your boyfriend for me, though." Sango followed her with her gaze until she disappeared out the door. Said boyfriend appeared behind her, giving the athlete a light peck on her cheek. "She having lunch with her non-boyfriend again?"

Sango only held a look of relief. "I don't think so," she smiled.

"Agreed," Miroku slung an arm around her. "She looks as if a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders."

* * *

Kagome exited the door when someone grabbed her wrist from behind.

"Higurashi," Sesshomaru drawled, not even bothering to move from his reclining position on the wall. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Ah, good morning, senpai." She bowed at him, but Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed a fraction. Her voice was not the usual warm and eager, bounding like a faithful puppy delighted to see him. It was almost... _friendly._

He felt a fluttering sensation nibble in the lining of his stomach, and it was not pleasant at all.

"I have a tele- conference series for the next weeks at this hour, our team in North America is looking on expanding west. I won't be able to have lunch with you."

When she smiled at him, his grip loosened. There was something _missing_ in that smile he couldn't pinpoint, and it gnawed at the back of his mind.

"Thanks for understanding, Senpai." with that she pulled away, and Sesshomaru was left feeling confused and unsettled.

He thought it would go back to normal the next day.

It didn't.


	64. Chapter 64: Her Shadow

_**A/N:**_ Reminder, _Italicized paragraphs_ are flashbacks. Thanks!

* * *

 _ **Her Shadow**_

* * *

When he finished filing the mountain of papers that the School Council had tasked him with, Sesshomaru stood up and took a smaller half of the pile. "Higurashi, stop being so lazy and-"

He stiffened. Eyes cast towards the seat by the window where her profile usually was, he found out it was _empty._ The sunset cast a melancholic halo around the empty seat, and the dust that suspended in the golden-hued air glistened, settling down.

 _She bolted up, cheeks tinged pink from embarrassment. "Ah! Im sorry! I wanted to stay awake beside senpai," her blush deepened, "but I fell asleep. We had a brainstorming last night with the London team and I had only two hours of slee-"_

" _Bring the papers. You're dragging me down." He dismissed, not even sparing her a glance. She fell silent for a while when an uncharacteristic downturn dragged on her lips. She painfully fought it away with a smile. She reached out for his tie._

" _Senpai's necktie is-" in her haste to adjust his loosened tie, the pile of papers spilled and scattered on the floor._

" _Higurashi." He stood, massaging the bridge of his nose. His jaw tightened in restraint._

" _Oh my... I'm so sorry," Kagome knelt down,her eyes in an unusual panic as it darted from paper to paper. She struggled to file the heap of mess in her hands when he walked out on her._

" _Make sure you file that in twenty minutes. Submit that to the Principal's desk before you leave. I cant believe you are such a klutz behind that perfect facade." he turned to go when-_

" _Only with senpai," her voice carried on with that unusual tone again, but he didn't bother to look back. " Only with senpai being so angry at me, I become clumsy."_

 _Silence._

" _I just don't understand... your hostility...why,"_

He left her without looking back that day, just like the many other days he did when she was with him. Still she smiled at him, still he responded with anger.

He could almost hear her worried voice fussing over his loosened tie, or misplaced hair strand, or if he drank his eight glasses of water.

But echoing in the classroom was not her voice.

It was silence.


	65. Chapter 65: Bento

_**Bento**_

* * *

" _What do you think, Senpai?" She peered through her glasses sheepishly, blue eyes docile as she bit her lip nervously waiting for his answer. She had been spending all her free time with him, and since then they spent lunch break together. She made bento for both of them, every day, at school._

" _It is tolerable," Sesshomaru stated, and he saw the girl's face bloom into a pretty smile._

 _But he was not finished yet. "for the dogs." He settled._

 _Her blue eyes visibly dimmed, and she struggled to maintain her smile. "Oh," she faltered. Sesshomaru smirked, he would not encourage her. In truth the bento was perfect, but he would never tell her that. She would take it as an initiative and try to win Inuyasha over her cooking. "Maybe you should stop with your experimenting, Higurashi." He concluded._

 _The girl fisted the material of her skirt tightly. "No, I'll try again tomorrow. Until I get senpai's approval." she almost whispered the last part._

 _He heard, but did not mind. She was becoming increasingly desperate about something, probably winning Inuyasha over. But he will not let her win._

A click brought Sesshomaru back to the present, and Naraku's face jumped out from his eyes. His bestfriend was smooching his cheek and taking a selfie. Sesshomaru almost knocked the guy unconscious. "What the heck are you doing?!"

"Relax," Naraku placated, rubbing the back of his head where fist connected to skull. "I was just trying to rescue you, you seemed to be trapped in a different planet for a while." When Sesshomaru's silence was all he received, Naraku sighed. "Go to your Kendo practice, Captain. I'm sure your team has been waiting for you." Without another word, Sesshomaru left.

Naraku leaned by the railing of the rooftop and quietly observed the trickle of students below. "Kagura," he turned to a familiar raven-haired senior by the doorway. His girlfriend folded her arms in front of her chest. "What's up with fluffers?" she queried.

Naraku ran his hand through the strands of his long hair. "I think he finally entered Stage Three."


	66. Chapter 66: The Overused Scene

_**The Overused Trapped in The Storage Room Scene**_

(But it's cute so I'm gonna use it anyway lol)

* * *

Overall, Kendo had been good and he found release from his confusion by beating up the newbies. He found himself alone gathering the used _Shinai_ and headed to the storage room to tidy up. Classical music was blaring from the upper part of the gym, dance club had probably just finished, too, and his thoughts, then again, drifted to a certain ebony-haired girl.

" _What do you think of the interpretation?" she smiled up at him eagerly. She had just presented to him her ballet rendition of Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake. She knelt in front of him, eager as always for his input. He only replied to her with a sarcastic 'Hn.'_

She was wonderful. He should have told her that.

But he didn't.

A rustle was heard from the far corner of the storage room. As if in perfect timing, his eyes met a familiar sight: Kagome.

She was rolling up the practice mats, too busy to even notice him walking up behind her.

"Higurashi." His voice made Kagome squeak, and turning to him, there it was. That smile that had something _missing_. That smile that gnawed away at his unease. He tried to control the terrible knot forming in his stomach.

"Senpai, hello." She greeted cordially, avoiding his eyes. "I'm just finishing up here, I'll be out of your way in a second." As she stood up, Sesshomaru did not waste any time.

"Aren't you walking to the school gates with me?" his golden eyes narrowed. Why wouldn't she look at him?

The girl's clutch to her bag tightened. "I'm sorry, I have a video-conference with the Barcelona team. I have to hurry." she brushed past him but he grabbed her wrist yet again.

"In the past four weeks you had no such commitments when you were with me. Why only now?" He demanded expectantly. She did not answer.

"Kagome," he pleaded, and that made the girl finally look at him.

"It's true." she dropped her gaze to the ground. "The conference calls have been going on, since September. But I told the team to exclude me if I'm not really needed." Her voice dropped even lower. "At that time... I wanted to be with Sesshomaru-senpai."

It dawned on him.

 _Wanted._ She used the _past tense_.

The doors suddenly slammed shut, and Kagome, like a trapped mouse, dashed towards the wooden doors and banged. "It's no use," Sesshomaru exclaimed in disbelief. "We're locked in."


	67. Chapter 67: A Way out?

_**A Way Out?**_

* * *

The two sat on opposite ends of the room. Kagome was still on her ballet dress and the cold was getting into her. She hugged herself and brought her knees up to her chin when a ruffle of cloth engulfed her.

It was Sesshomaru's _Keiko-gi._ "Thank you," she managed, holding the cloth onto her person. She stood up and made her way towards the silent Kendo Captain and sat down beside him, spreading the big _gi_ in front of both of them, making it an effective blanket.

"Smart girl." He commented absently. The positive compliment surprised her, but she quickly shook it away. Her gaze remained distant. "Senpai, do you have a phone?" Kagome asked, and he took out his smartphone.

"No service."

She huffed. "There goes my tele-conference." She buried her head under her crossed arms. She had to hide, for even if she was on the first steps of getting over him, she was, in all honesty, NOT immune to a shirtless Sesshomaru sitting so close beside her.

She mentally cursed. _Dammit why now._

"By the way," Sesshomaru droned. "You have a cockroach on your hair." Kagome gasped and sprang up, the offending monster jumping onto the top of his white locks. Without thinking Kagome grabbed his shinai and WHACKED him squarely on the head.

Sesshomaru's world spun, and he was engulfed with darkness.

* * *

"You are awake," her voice greeted him as he regained consciousness. Sesshomaru pondered whether to move or not. His skull was throbbing, plus his head was resting on her lap, and he found it rather comfortable. "How long was I out?" he asked, and Kagome paused.

"Uhmmm", the blue of her eyes deepening as she tried to recall. "Three days,"

Sesshomaru bolted up. "What?!"

Her cheeks flushed and she erupted in beautiful laughter. "I'm just messing with you, Senpai." She leaned closer and tucked a strand of white hair away from his face, an action she had been doing so often before the incident but he only noticed now. She drew her hand away, realizing what she had done. "Gomen," she pulled back, positioning him to stand up. Kagome shook off her embarrassment and focused on something else instead. "Look, there is a window up there that opens to the upper level of the gym. Perhaps we can call for help." Without second thought she scrambled to the corner and clambered up the stocked wooden boxes.

"Let me help you."

She felt his arms encircle her waist from behind and he hoisted her up.


	68. Chapter 68: The Apology

_**The Apology**_

* * *

Naraku and Kagura were sitting by the upper floor entrance, whispering to each other. "Hey, Onigumo-san!"Kagome's voice rang through the near-empty upper floor. "Higurashi!" Naraku waved. "Are you trapped in the storage room? What a coincidence, with us being here and happened to have the key to the-"

Kagura hit her boyfriend on the ribs. "Quiet," she gritted. "I swear, you're the worst..." she cast her gaze on the peeping girl. "What happened?" Kagura feigned ignorance and Kagome tried to shake her suspicions away.

"We're trapped in here, can you help us get out?"

Kagura took the keys from Naraku's hands and fumbled through. "Oh ho ho! What a coincidence!" She covered her laughter demurely. "You're lucky, Kagome-chan! We just _happened_ to have the key to the storage room!"

"O-Okay," Kagome sighed in relief, but unsure about the crazy couple in front of her.

"We'll be right there, darling!" Kagura stood up, dragging Naraku along.

"Don't you think we should give them more time-"

"Shut up or she'll hear you!" Kagura glared at him, bringing her sweet smile back to Kagome. The trapped girl only sweatdropped.

* * *

"We flagged for help," Kagome beamed brightly. "You can put me down now, Senpai."

Silence.

"Senpai?" It only took seconds for the girl to become aware of his warmth around her. He finally shifted, tormentingly slowly, and settled her feet on the floor, but his arms tightened around her waist, and he buried his face to the crook of her neck, embarrassed.

Kagome was equally embarrassed herself- if he would have seen her, she was blushing as if she were on fire. The two figures remained still in the dim of the room. "Sesshomaru-senpai," she trailed off.

"I'm sorry." He suddenly said, and Kagome's eyes softened. She bit her lip as he nuzzled even more, hiding his face from her. "For what happened to your father, for the way I had been treating you."

"Senpai I-"

"I thought you wanted to break Inuyasha and Kikyo." He went straight to his point. "I misjudged you, and treated you like trash. You won't fault me for treating you the way I did, but you deserved better.

I'm sorry."

Kagome shut her eyes tight. _Papa, what should I do?_


	69. Chapter 69: The Not Quite Truce

_**A Not Quite Truce**_

* * *

The familiar feeling of air being crushed out of her lungs, knocking her breath away,

of the insecurities his mere words had brought upon her normally confident self,

it was painful, liking someone so much but did not reciprocate,

and she learned it the hard way through him.

 _He misunderstood you,_ her mind tried to justify.

She then remembered the memory of that winter when she was five, of Mr. Tulip and the rabbits and the evergreen trees, and Kagome drew in a long breath. She finally knew why he hated her, but it didn't change the fact that he did not like her the way she liked him.

" _Then we cannot force him. Kagome, you let him go."_

He was only asking for her forgiveness, wasn't he? It was not as if Sesshomaru was asking for something else.

" _At least you got the chance to know him and take care of him, right? You did love him, anyway."_

She smiled.

"Of course, senpai." He released her and she turned to him, blue eyes wide and genuine in intent. He stepped away, and they stared at each other for moments. "We started on rocky ground, but now everything is cleared up." Kagome bowed down politely,

"I am happy to have this chance.

From now on, let's be good friends, Sesshomaru-senpai." She took his hand and shook it.

Sesshomaru tried to conjure feelings of relief, but could not.

 _Friends._

As the old wooden doors creaked open, Kagome almost jumped in elation. She said something that he did not hear, and she darted out the storage room. He did not notice Naraku's wet smooch on his cheek in another attempt to bring him back to the present. He did not even notice Kagura laughing and taking out her phone to take a photo of said event.

He was left reeling at the four words that threw his mind unnaturally out of balance.

 _Let's be good friends._


	70. Chapter 70: Catching Falling Stars

_**A/N:**_ For the impatient lot, I quote a line from Phil Collins' song:

" _But mama said you can't hurry love, no you just have to wait," :)_

* * *

 _ **Catching Falling Stars**_

* * *

Sesshomaru found himself walking alone yet again to the school gates, the unsettling feeling from earlier unresolved.

 _Let's be good friends,_

The phrase stuck on his brain like a leech, replaying over and over in his head like a broken recorder, he had to look around to check if there _really was_ a broken recorder. (With the likes of Naraku, it was indeed possible.) When he was 100% sure there was not any, he was left with two other options. Either he was going crazy, or...

A chilly breeze sent him clutching to his jacket, and he looked around him. The Sakura row was no more, it was swallowed by a winter landscape in the stillness of the night. Snow was falling heavily, and his gaze fell upon a certain cherry tree by the lamplight, empty branches blanketed by white mottles.

" _Evening, senpai." she greeted solemnly._

 _He had just woken up from an unprecedented sleep. The sun had already set and it was dark, a humble moon and a million glittering stars on the sky above them. Falling cherry blossoms rained on her form. "You didn't wake me up," he tried to rise from his position, finding that he had been laying on her lap. But he stiffened when Kagome tucked a strand of his hair away from his face._

" _Senpai looked so peaceful asleep I couldn't." Her smile was infectious under the moonlight. "You are always so busy, you deserve a few minutes of rest."_

 _He realized her glasses were set aside, and her hair not on the usual messy bun. It was unbound and waist-length, framing her face so perfectly he had not noticed he had been holding his breath. She looked at him as if she were expecting something, what it was he couldn't figure out._

 _She had been looking at him that way since day one. "Put your glasses back on, Higurashi." He diverted._

" _Why? I can still see. It's not really prescription... I just wear it for fun-"_

" _I don't want to see your bare face." he grimaced. It was the only excuse he could think of. Inuyasha would fall for her the moment he would see **this** Kagome. Only he was allowed to see her this way. A trickle of guilt started nibbling on him._

 _After four weeks with her, was Inuyasha really the reason?_

 _She fell silent for a while, just as she always did. Then, like clockwork, the silence was replaced with her usual eager smile. "Ah, Senpai look! A falling star!"_


	71. Chapter 71: Catching Falling Stars2

_**Catching Falling Stars 2**_

* * *

 _Kagome suddenly shifted and reached out, swatting her hands. "I don't see a fly anywhere, Higurashi." his voice was heavy with ennui. The girl only giggled softly._

" _Senpai, I just caught you a shooting star!" her eyes lit up as she cast her gaze on him. "Now make a wish,"_

 _Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders. "Hn," he chuckled absently, taking a strand of her black hair and twirled it lazily in his fingers. When it was apparent that he was not granting her request, Kagome sighed. "Alright, then let **me** make a wish." The girl brought her closed palms near her lips and closed her eyes. _

" _Falling star," she started, and to his mirth, the girl's cheeks were flushed with red. She was blushing. "There is this boy I like..." if it was possible for her to blush even more, she did. She squeezed her eyes tighter. Was she embarrassed about something? It looked as if she were about to divulge her most deepest secret. He watched in amusement as she drew in a deep breath._

" _Sesshomaru-senpai...I like him so much!_

 _Falling star, I wish that someday he will like me too."_

The snowfall and chill of the first winter night brought him back to the present. That memory was October 30th , the day before the misunderstanding.

She had confessed to him!

She had bluntly, flat out confessed to him! And what did he answer? Of course, being the dense idiot and jerk that he was, at that time Sesshomaru did not even think she wanted him to 'like' her in a different way, he only thought she wanted him to 'like' her in a sense that he was the brother, and she wanted his approval to pursue Inuyasha. How stupidly blinded he was by his prejudice!

" _I'm ready to make a wish too," Sesshomaru chuckled, and Kagome opened her eyes. "I wish Higurashi would stop acting like a five-year-old and grow up."_

 _Her blue eyes dimmed again, this time, she withdrew into a world of her own, and it was only when he tugged at her hair she snapped out of her trance and painfully smiled._

What was missing in her smile was the warmth that she had reserved only for him. What was gnawing at his mind was the fact that when he looked into her eyes, he did not see _himself_ anymore, he was not in her gaze.

The cold bite of the wind sent a shower of heavy snow, and Sesshomaru held out his hand. There were no cherry blossoms this time. He came out empty, the little snowflakes melted in his gloved hand.

" _And Senpai will look back in the winter time and wonder, just how those Sakura blossoms would have felt like."_


	72. Chapter 72: Challenge Accepted

_**Challenge Accepted**_

* * *

A pajama-clad Kagome was getting ready to retire for the night, she had just finished the tele-conference late and was eager to jump into bed and get some shut-eye. She had so many things she needed to catch up on. Although the cup of hot chocolate was warm on her hands, she struggled to reign her thoughts away from what happened in school early afternoon.

At least they were officially friends now, she thought. It was a start, right?

A sudden thump reeled her bearings, and startled, her head snapped towards the source.

Everything was perfectly still. The snow was silently falling outside, there was not even a breeze that could have warranted the sound.

Kagome reached out for her handheld, when the sound jolted her from her senses again.

It was coming form her window.

The glass rattled with a resounding thud, and Kagome shot up, inching closer towards the closed window. She jumped back in reflex as the object struck again: someone was throwing snowballs on her second-level room.

Slowly she took a peek, and gasped. "Sesshomaru-senpai!" quickly she opened the window, unmindful of the cold bite on her pajama-clad self. "What are you doing here?!" He was still in his school uniform and winter-jacket, although he had a plush white scarf and gloves, his head remained unprotected, snow was settling on his platinum-white hair and his golden eyes centered on her.

He had a pink tinge to his cheeks, maybe from the cold? Sesshomaru had been running, she could see his breaths collecting in puffs from the frozen air. Drawing one deep breath, he gathered his voice.

"I like you, Kagome Higurashi!" he announced, his bold confession resonant in the magical winter night. "I really, really like you."

The tip of his nose colored red from the cold. "And I don't want us to be just 'good friends'."

Kagome's breath caught on her throat as he stood there, heedless to the delicate flurry of snowfall settling on his jacket, gathering on his feet.

"I thought I had to make my intentions clear."

The girl in pajamas could only stare back at him, speechless. A lovely shade of red flushed on her cheeks, too, as the young man took a step back, a coy smirk on his handsome face.

"Steel yourself! I will make you change your mind. You will fall in love with me again,

And I will have you as my girlfriend before the school year ends!"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but she was left utterly stunned. The poor girl almost crumbled: There it was, on his face: that charming, boyish grin that started it all.

Sesshomaru smirked.

The girl did not know what was coming.

He will not only have her as his girlfriend before the school year ends;

For the set marriage arrangement that involved both of them,

he will have to secure from her an irrevocable _YES._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Have a happy weekend. :)


	73. Chapter 73: Words of Wisdom

_**Words of Wisdom**_

* * *

Toga lounged bonelessly on the couch, the lights dimmed and a bucket of popcorn on his lap, munching a handful at a time. He was so immersed at the movie he did not notice the tears streaking down his cheeks.

" _I really, really like you."_ The suspiciously familiar voice said, and Toga wept tears of joy, his popcorn messily spilling on the expensive hardwood floor. He couldn't believe it.

He had been watching this for the umpteenth time that night and still it brought tears to his eyes.

" _And I don't want us to be just 'good friends'."_

"YES!" He yelled, raising both hands up in the air in exuberance, "That's my boy!" he exclaimed as he wailed even more, hugging a small-scale portrait of his late wife. "Oh, Kimi, you should have been here to-"

"What are you watching?" The lights suddenly switched on, and Toga realized the familiar voice was not coming from the TV- it was from the doorway.

Like a chicken with its head about to be cut off he sprang from his seat, popcorn flying everywhere and scrambled for the remote. He hit the OFF button. His answer came as a muffle from the food still stuffed in his mouth. "Uh, nothing."

Sesshomaru's brow shot up and he swiped a piece of popcorn off his shoulder. Walking forward he turned and took a good look at the TV screen. Seeing it was dead, he fell silent. And he stayed that way for so long... longer than normal.

It then dawned on Toga what his son was trying to do. "Are you here to ask me something?"

With much hesitation, Sesshomaru finally admitted. "Yes."

His father let out a fond sigh. "What is it, I'm all ears." His son's uncharacteristic bashfulness made Toga walk forward and pat his back. "Sessh?"

After a long period of contemplation, Sesshomaru finally met his eyes. "Father, what can I offer to someone who already has everything?"

Toga's eyes crinkled as he recalled that same question, when he had asked his late wife during their courtship stage.

" _What else can I give you, when you already have everything?"_

 _Kimi only smiled and told him these exact words:_

"By everything, is your mind only closed to material things?" He watched his son's expression change from confused to pondering.


	74. Chapter 74: The Deadline

_**The Deadline**_

* * *

The school bell had signaled lunch and Kagome rushed outside, holding her laptop to prepare for yet another tele-conference in the afternoon.

She stopped dead on her tracks.

"Where do you think you're going, _Kagome_?"

If it were not for the unusual sight, she would have thought what happened last night were a dream and his familiar phrase would confirm it. He was still leaning by the wall, but she had to backtrack and turn to verify she was not hallucinating.

Sesshomaru's hands were full: an oversized bouquet of red tulips, he and she teddy bears, three boxes of chocolates, two bento boxes, a bunch of balloons and a gift box.

To top it all off, _BUTTERFLIES_ were fluttering around him, attracted by the flowers. Kagome rubbed her eyes.

His stoic expression contrasted the immensely sweet, toothache-inducing sight. This was no dream.

This was weird reality.

"Uh, senpai... don't you think this is too much?"

"Nonsense." He moved forward and managed to grab her wrist and dragged her with him. Kagome was trying so hard to stop the rising blush. "Senpai," she protested, about what exactly she did not know anymore.

The young man stopped, but did not turn to her. "Senpai?"

She felt his grip tighten.

"Listen.

I don't know where or how to start this...courtship thing, and I resolved to be honest with you:

it's scaring the hell out of me."

Kagome fell silent, she did not know what to answer to that. The blush on her cheeks was inevitable.

He turned to her this time.

"You made me this way, foolish girl. You should have accepted responsibility for my feelings,

but no." Their eyes finally locked.

"Don't make me wait too long."


	75. Chapter 75: Assurance

_**Assurance**_

* * *

"So that basically means you have no choice but to say yes." Sango pushed the pile of documents aside, having finished her paperwork. With class being dismissed, the assistant class representative was helping Kagome polish her work.

"But he didn't say what the consequence was!" Kagome dropped her pen and melted to her chair.

Sango sat on the table, snatching the pen and playing with it on her hands. "Were you _planning_ to make him wait too long?"

"No, but I wasn't planning to say yes immediately! It would make me look like one of his desperate fangirls." She handed Sango the last batch of papers. Sango rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with that? _Aren't_ you a desperate fangirl?"

The class representative smacked her best friend with her folder. "Hey, I'm just stating the obvious!" Kagome only glared at her. "Okay, okay." Sango then sighed. "So you like him again, huh?"

Kagome fell into contemplation. After a long silence,

"Even after all that's said and done... I never really stopped liking him, Sango.

In fact, with him, I feel as if I'm wading from the shore towards the sea...

into deeper waters."

Kagome's eyes searched her friend's. Sango only laughed and slapped her hands on her friend's face playfully. "You're helpless. Let's stop now or else you'll start turning into Edgar Allan Poe."

The two juniors giggled, so absorbed with their talk that they failed to notice the quiet figure leaning on his usual spot by the doorway, listening to the entire conversation.

Quietly, a small smile escaped his usual stoic mask.


	76. Chapter 76: Touch

_**Touch**_

* * *

Kagome walked out of her classroom, laptop and papers in hand, but she was looking forward for lunch: there was no video conference today.

"Where do you think you're going, Kagome?" came the familiar line, and the girl had to backtrack yet again. She felt as if it were deja vu, except the deja vu had been running a solid _TWO WEEKS_ now. Even on the second week, Sesshomaru's hands were full: an oversized bouquet of red tulips, he and she teddy bears, three boxes of chocolates, two bento boxes, a bunch of balloons. Minus the gift box.

Kagome hesitated. "Sesshomaru-senpai... you know you don't have to do that everyday, don't you?"

"Nonsense." He dismissed, moving forward and grabbed her wrist, dragging her with him.

* * *

The sun was high at noon but the chill of November air bit through their jackets. They were outside in the garden's patio, in their usual lunch spot, sitting across each other, bento and laptop open before them. Sesshomaru watched in silence as the color of the girl's eyes deepened in concentration. She was reading a document, her cheeks were pink with the cold.

A stray strand fell across her pretty face. His gaze then fell on her lips, she was biting the corner. Sesshomaru had to look away, he knew he was blushing at this point. _What the hell._

"Are you alright, Sesshomaru-senpai?" came her inquiry, and his eyes met her concerned expression.

"Yes," he managed to answer.

"Are you sure?" Kagome leaned forward. "Senpai seems so...red."

She gasped. "Do you have a fever?" She then inched closer, too close for the male and she pressed her palm on his forehead, feeling his temperature. She watched as his cheeks flush even more. "Maybe it's too cold?" To Sesshomaru's relief she withdrew, and searched in her bag.

She took out a thick knitted scarf and sighed. "Senpai does not pay attention to the weather, so I thought I'd pack an extra one for him before I went to sleep." she smiled at her own efforts and then to him, "Then I saw how it was outside when I woke up in the morning, and remembered to actually bring it. Good thing I did!" She chirped brightly, winding the warm material around his form.

He remained silent as she ministered to her task. "You were thinking of me, before you went to sleep?" he suddenly asked, thankful for the cold that served as an excuse for the rising redness in his cheeks.

Her smile suddenly sobered, replaced by her own rising blush. "Uhm..." she stammered, "that is..." Embarrassed, the girl attempted to pull away. He grabbed her hand, rooting her to her spot.

"And you thought of me, when you woke up?"

A third voice cleared their throat from close proximity. Sesshomaru let go of her hand and their attentions snapped to the intruder. It was Naraku, squatting in the corner, like a neglected third wheel. Which he actually was, although in a figurative sense: He had been there the whole time.

"Uh, you lovebirds are aware that I'm still here, right?"


	77. Chapter 77: From Where They Fall

_**A/N:** Yokatta **-**_ "I'm happy"/ "I'm glad"

* * *

 _ **From Where they Fall Down the Stairs**_

* * *

At the end of the day, the School Council President and his unofficial assistant had one more task to do: bring the batch of empty paper bags to the gym for their charity event tomorrow. The petite girl was trying to multitask: her pile was bigger than herself. "Sesshomaru-senpai, I never saw your Vice President." the pile of paper bags asked offhandedly. Now that she thought about it, was there even a vice-president? Because he surely needed a hand. No wonder he was so busy.

"She exists." came the answer. "She is just too shy."

"Huh?" as they reached the stairs, she tried to take a peek from the large pile but in vain. "Who?"

"Kanna. She makes all of the paper works and depositions that I sign. She hides behind our secretary most of the time. You never seen her?"

Kagome squinted, trying to summon all her mental powers. Kanna... she seemed so familiar...

A memory finally popped up in her head, a weird one, to be exact. She was in one of the class representatives meeting and she needed chalk for the blackboard.

 _When she opened the storage cabinet, her soul almost shot out of her nose. There was a girl inside._

" _Uhm, hi?" Kagome managed with a broken smile. The girl smiled at her too, handing her a piece of chalk._

" _You found my hideout," she looked around cautiously as if she were in grave danger. Kagome had to look around, too. "Kanna," the girl extended her hand, and Kagome reluctantly took it. "Kagome," she answered,from which Kanna nodded and pulled the door close. "Okay now. Nice meeting you."_

"Ah!" Kagome exclaimed brightly, " I do remembe-" she was cut mid-sentence when she missed the stairs below her feet-

and plunged down. Sesshomaru released his own load of paper bags and caught her on time, pulling her closer to him as they freaking rolled down the stairs.

"Senpai," Kagome fretted when they finally reached ground level. She was not hurt, but only because Sesshomaru had her in a protective embrace the whole time. She lay underneath him, very still, careful not to move. "Sesshomaru-senpai,"

"I'm alright," Sesshomaru shifted, gauging himself for anything hurt. There was none.

" _Yokatta,_ " he heard her breathe a sigh of relief, and he lifted his head to look at the girl lying underneath him. Her hair was unbound, her glasses were gone, probably somewhere within the storm of paper bags scattered around them.

A wonderful pink flushed on both their cheeks.

They realized how much of a compromising position they were in.

They stared at each other for what felt like forever.

"What the hell happened here?!" Inuyasha's gruff voice came from the corner, and Sesshomaru only acted in reflex. He bolted up and took a paper bag,

and shoved it over Kagome's head.


	78. Chapter 78: Mine

_**Mine**_

* * *

"Onii-san!" Inuyasha rushed to his kneeling brother. His gaze followed the trail of empty paper bags that went all the way to the second level. "Holy crap! You fell down the stairs!" he spun around to see Sesshomaru unruffled and up on his feet... ripping off eyeholes...? for someone who had her head stuck on a paper bag...? He had to do a double take.

"We're alright," the person possessing the voice of Kagome said. Inuyasha stepped back. "Uh, 'Gome-chan?" he tried to comprehend what was happening but failed. "Why do you have that over your head?" He moved forward to pull it off but his big brother shifted forward, pulling the girl closer to him.

"We are trying out... the new mascot." He said in all seriousness, enough to convince a doubting Inuyasha.

"Oh..okay... if Onii-san says so..." he gave one last criticizing look at the life-sized lego person before him before he tore his eyes away. "You need any help?"

"The two of us will suffice. Thank you."

As Inuyasha disappeared in the corner, Kagome's hands drifted to the paper bag to take it off when Sesshomaru halted her. "You will have that over your head until your ride comes."

* * *

As her car arrived, Kagome took off the suffocating paper bag and breathed in fresh air. She flushed when she realized golden eyes were watching her expressions so intensely. The chauffeur jogged to her side, and opened the door. She gave him a smile and bowed politely. "Thank you for today, Sesshomaru-senpai," she straightened.

"See you tomorrow, Kagome."

She turned to the door, but suddenly paused.

"I know why you wanted to hide my face from everyone," she started, yet another blush consuming her. "I am... flattered, although in the long run, Sesshomaru-senpai, I can't be walking around with a paper bag over my head forever." she hid her face, and did not turn around.


	79. Chapter 79: Something More

_**Something More**_

* * *

Sesshomaru stood still as Kagome held her breath, and finally spoke.

"If Senpai wants to make this work, I might ask for more trust from him, because I myself trust senpai very deeply." She gathered her courage.

"I'm counting on senpai," Kagome continued, "to be patient with me and give me a little longer. The depth of these feelings I have for him, that's the very thing that scares me..." she turned to him and his golden eyes. "But I'm almost there, Sesshomaru-senpai. Just a little bit longer," she pleaded,

"you know that you're the only one I'll be saying yes to."

With a quick stride forward and a big tiptoe up,

She caught him by surprise when she stole a soft kiss on his cheek.

Giving him one last reassuring smile, she went in her car.

* * *

Toga was packing for another business trip when his phone rang. "My daughter! How wonderful it is to have you call!" he brightly answered. "My moogie-bear hasn't been giving you any problems now, has he?"

"Taisho-sama," Kagome gushed from the other line, "I almost said yes earlier."

"What!? Dearie, wait for my signal! Hang in there for a little wile longer."

He heard her sigh, unsure. "Okay, I'll try, but I don't know how long I can hold off this ruse."

"Not for too long. There is just one thing I need to make sure, before you say yes."

Silence on the other end. "Hai, thank you, Taisho-sama." As the phone clicked off, Toga resumed his packing, his thoughts on the young to-be couple. He loved his son dearly, but he also had to protect his daughter-in-law. He did not want to see her crying again over his pride and joy. He was suspecting something else deeper was going on with his pretty prince. And since Kagome had told him she _almost said yes_ , he knew that instant that it wont be long before his gumdrop would be coming to him and confirm his suspicions.

* * *

The girl had long gone, and Sesshomaru finally shifted. If she would have seen him, she would have seen his golden eyes had dilated.

Planted in the quiet between their interactions and his intense like for her,

supplemented with her declaration of trust and the stolen kiss that still tingled on his cheek,

Sesshomaru felt another emotion quietly bloom for the first time.

He realized in the chilly, beautiful November afternoon,

his like for her had developed into something more. Will she notice?


	80. Chapter 80: Kouga-kun

_**A/N:**_ Uh-oh... you cringe as you read the title... *smirk* don't worry. Don't you trust our favorite couple by now? :)

 _Italicized_ is flashback.

 _men –_ a stylyzed kendo helmet

 _men-gane-_ metal grille

* * *

 _ **Kouga-kun**_

* * *

Nearing the end of November, the district had always held the inter-school Kendo Championship in campus, and of course, our precious school prince Sesshomaru was always the finalist.

He was always confident, and he always prided himself in being able to control his mind during such pressure.

But today was different.

He stood before his opponent, a raven-haired senior from Rumiko High.

And this annoying guy had distracted him to no end: it all started when Kagome uttered certain ominous words during the start of the tournament.

 _His team was busy with the preparations, and Kagome had slid in and gave him her most disarming smile. "Sesshomaru-senpai, good luck! I know you can win it! Here, a good luck charm," she tugged at his sleeve and he obligingly bent down, and she planted a kiss over his men-gane, right over his forehead._

 _The girls around him fainted._

 _When she scurried away, he took off his helmet and was about to call her back (to demand for another good-luck charm, WITHOUT the barrier) when a raven-haired young man chuckled from beside him._

 _Sesshomaru turned, and recognized him from pictures. Kouga from Rumiko High, his final opponent._

 _The stranger crossed his arms in front of his chest and chuckled. "Did you really deserve that good luck charm of hers?" Kouga eyed at Kagome's receding form and smiled in appreciation. Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed._

" _Why not? She will be my girlfriend pretty soon. So I suggest you lay your eyes off her."_

" _Possessive, aren't we?" Kouga eyed Sesshomaru suspiciously. "But as far as I could remember, she didn't mention anything about YOU when we last talked,"_

 _Kouga gloated at Sesshomaru's sudden silence, and to prove his point, he suddenly yelled- "'Gome-chan!" To Sesshomaru's utter horror, Kagome spun around, and a pretty smile bloomed on her face. He waved at her, and she waved back enthusiastically._

" _Kouga-kun! So good to see you again!"_


	81. Chapter 81: Distracted

_**Distracted**_

* * *

"'Gome _-chan_?" Inuyasha raised a questioning brow to his girlfriend, witnessing the entire exchange. Kikyo raised her own brow in response. "Kouga _-kun_?"

"Shit," Inuyasha cursed under his breath, "why does a random OC character like him have to appear NOW?"

Kikyo held her boyfriend's hand, trying to calm him down. "Yasha. For sure he's not a random OC. She obviously knew him from before... maybe even _before_ your brother."

"Won't do," Inuyasha stepped forward to the fences separating the audience and the tournament stage. "He's distracted- I can read through his attacks." As he watched the match, Inuyasha grit his teeth. His Onii-san was far skilled and stronger, yet his strikes were hesitant. With one sharp intake of breath, he bellowed like a drunk man in a UFC tournament.

"Onii-san! Don't let that ugly mongrel get to you!"

His voice rang clear despite the cheers and heckles of the noisy audience. He leaned back, satisfied. It seemed to snap his Onii-san back to his senses, AND catch his opponent off guard. Kagome suddenly appeared on Inuyasha's side and yelled. "Senpai! Shove it in the bag!"

The crowd roared as Takahashi High's Kendo Captain executed a swift series of advanced techniques, and with a blow to Kouga's _men_ the referee threw the towel and announced victory. Kikyo ran into Inuyasha's jubilant arms. Confetti and balloons rained inside the auditorium and the speakers were recounting the scores, Sesshomaru's name blaring through the rowdy gym.

Sesshomaru took off his helmet, the girls screeching and the boys pumping their fists in the air, cheering in victory. Inuyasha rushed into the middle of the gym, to his Onii-san and tackled him with a hug. "Dammit Onii-san, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Big brother only ruffled Inuyasha's hair playfully. Inuyasha pulled away. "Be home by seven. We'll have your victory party. Don't be late!"

As he disappeared and melted into the crowd, Sesshomaru's eyes inevitably searched through the sea of people, and he found her standing by the door. He threaded through the maze and finally reached her. He was breathless as he looked down at her small, smiling form. "How did I do?"

"Senpai was amazing!" she exclaimed so eagerly like a little child. Her blue eyes twinkled in genuine happiness, and Sesshomaru found his hand gaining a mind of its own. He pulled her closer and bent down, and Kagome suddenly realized what was about to happen.

Her cheeks flushed, and she lifted her head to meet him halfway.

"Hey! Don't hog the champion to yourself!" Naraku's voice suddenly cut in, pulling him away into the sea of swirling rowdiness,

leaving both the boy and the girl beautifully distracted for the rest of the evening.


	82. Chapter 82: The Rival?

Oji-san - uncle

Oba-san - aunt

* * *

 _ **The Rival...?**_

* * *

The victory part was held yet again on poolside, and the biting cold of the night was aptly controlled by numerous outdoor heaters, and fire pits on each table added to the ambiance and cozy warmth. In one such table, close to the pool, was labeled _Higurashi_ , where little girl Rin sat across her future mommy, all smiles as she was weaving her a flower crown she had started earlier in the orphanage.

There was a little commotion in the gate, and the pair cast their glance on the ruckus. "Is it daddy?"

Kagome's head snapped to the girl, blush rising on her cheeks. "Rin, sweetie! refrain from calling him that for now. You haven't even met him yet. I'm not sure if he will agree,"

The girl gave her a sly glance at the corner of her eyes, and she handed the flower crown to her. "Don't worry, mommy. He will. I just _know_ it." Kagome placed the crown on her head and made sure to secure it with pins quickly. With one last look of suspicion, Kagome brought her gaze back to the gates. Her face brightened and she waved. Rin couldn't control her grin. She was so excited! Although her mommy and daddy were not officially a couple,and this was really a victory party, _technically_ this would be their first family dinner together! But when she looked up to the person who approached, the grin dropped drastically.

Instead of white hair it was _raven_ , and instead of golden eyes it was _blue_.

"Kouga-kun, I'm so glad you made it!" Kagome gushed, and to Rin's horror, the abomination planted a kiss on her mommy's cheek. And her mom giggled. GIGGLED! "How are oba-san and oji-san doing?" Kagome continued, but Rin failed to hear. Her mind already shut down when her mom LEANED OVER AND HUGGED HIM.

Rin stared, aghast. Her temper rose to Ultra Maximum Level 1000, and she swore she heard a ding in her head.

It was her self-control, hitting it's limit.

"Who are you!" Rin practically screamed, absolutely furious, prompting Kagome to pull away. The teen saw the girl's red face and murderous glare. She was pointing at Kouga. "Rin! That's no way to greet your Uncle Kouga-"

"Ah, so this must be the famous Rin!" Kouga bent to her eye level to examine her closely, "your mommy told me all about you. What a cutie indeed!" He flashed his most charming smile, but Rin would not be swayed. She needed to discourage this home wrecker- NOW!

Another commotion on the gates, and they were momentarily distracted. Kagome lit up yet again, this time, a soft pink tinging on her cheeks. "He's here!" She stood up, "Rin, Kouga-kun, take time to be acquainted with each other, I'll try to bring him here and introduce you both to him," and she left the two alone, not knowing she had just sealed the poor boy's fate.


	83. Chapter 83: Let's Get Acquainted

_Gochiso-sama deshita_ – thank you for the feast

* * *

 _ **Let's Get Acquainted**_

* * *

Kouga was still smiling when he settled himself across the little girl. She was absolutely adorable, drinking from her small juice box, drawing on an open notebook before her and her crayons scattered on the table.

It reminded him of a certain ebony-haired girl who was just beside him minutes ago. Kouga couldn't help but swell in pride. How beautiful she had grown, inside and out. "What are you drawing there, little cutie? Can Uncle Kouga take a look?" Kouga almost jumped from his chair when the little girl's eyes connected to his.

She was giving him the evil eye.

"It's a drawing of my family." She pushed her notebook for Kouga to see, and she pointed at the stick figures. "See that's my mommy 'Gome. In the middle it's me. And this big, strong man here is Sesshomaru... my _Daddy_." She made sure she dragged the last part as slow as possible, as if he were slow to catch.

Like he was a retard.

Kouga fell silent, stunned. But he shrugged it off. "Ah, but I want to be in Rin's family too! Draw me beside your mommy 'Gome, little Rin!" He gently prodded, and the girl, smirking, took the notebook and doodled away. When she handed him her finished work, his smile dropped.

The stick figure of himself was indeed beside Kagome, but he was lying on the ground with "X"'s as his eyes, his supposed tongue hanging out of his mouth.

As if he just died.

"Uh... okay," The low-tension teen only shrugged it away again. He summoned back his smile as he saw Rin sipping again on the juice box.

"You really are such a cutie! Are you going to utter a cute phrase when you finish your juice, such as, _gochiso-sama deshita!"_ he exclaimed the last part in his best 'little girl' impression.

Rin stopped sipping, and she faced him squarely and opened her mouth.

She let out the loudest, most obnoxious BURP that could have only come from the belly of a millennia-old viking marauder who just drank twenty barrels of mead.

Kouga blinked.

To say he was not expecting that was a severe understatement.

A flash of white suddenly caught his attention, and his eyes immediately locked into a short, white-haired individual at the other table. "Hey you!"

Inuyasha turned, and pointed to himself in question. "Yes, you! I know you! Weren't you the one who called me an _ugly mongrel_ at the tournament ?!"


	84. Chapter 84: Under the Fairy Lights

_**Under the Fairy Lights**_

* * *

After having greeted the mob and accepted numerous congratulations, the crowd before him finally dispersed, and Sesshomaru saw her, underneath the leafless ornamental tree wrapped with fairy lights.

She was wearing a white, sleeveless tent dress that ended decently above her knees, her long hair bound on a loose ponytail that she let drape on her side, and on her head was a lavish flower crown, tilted a bit to the side.

She looked like a porcelain doll, in the highest shelf of his mother's collection.

Her blue eyes caught sight of his stare, and she smiled as he strode towards her. "Ah, Sesshomaru-senpai!" He stopped just right in front of her and she looked up. She was only until below chest level anyway. "How was the team party?"

"Tolerable," he managed, unable to tear his eyes away.

"Yokatta," she smiled yet again, and she reached out to straighten the fold of his kendo _gi."_ Senpai should change into regular clothes now, he's been wearing this the whole day." Her hands unconsciously hovered to tuck a stray strand of hair from his face. "Did you eat yet? Senpai must be hungry by now,"

As her hands brushed his cheeks and he watched her worry over his form, a warm feeling bloomed deep inside him. He thought of the little things she did that she thought went by unnoticed, her little quirks and her level-headed maturity and her childish whims. He always felt happy whenever she was near, but tonight was different.

Tonight he realized that her smile, that special warmth that was reserved only for him, was finally back. He could not be more happier. "Kagome," he grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer. "I really like you."

He watched her cheeks flush into a pretty shade of red. "I know, Sesshomaru-senpai."

He shook his head in frustration. That was not what he wanted to say.

 _I absolutely adore you,_

 _and I'm madly in love with you,_

He wanted to tell her, and he felt overwhelmed. More than anything else right now, he needed her 'yes'.

His golden eyes searched deep into hers, and he looked at her,

really looked until all he saw was her, and he subtly dipped forward, thankful for her trusting eyes, knowing that his next question would be asking a lot from her.

"Can I kiss you?"


	85. Chapter 85: Kouga-kun 2

_**Kouga-Kun 2**_

* * *

Before Kagome could even answer, a great splash was heard from the pool and they both pulled back. Inuyasha was standing by the pool wide-eyed, and she could hear Rin's worried voice. Kagome's eyes darted around, and it flew wide when she realized who was just missing.

"Kouga-kun!" Without any second thoughts she pulled away. Sesshomaru held her back.

"Kouga is here?"

"I invited him," Desperation leaked through her voice, she was visibly panicked. "Senpai, let me go! Kouga-kun doesn't know how to swim!" He glared at her, such a scathing glare and he let her go, turned around and walked away. Kagome was torn and confused. She would have explained, but she was running out of time. She ran towards Kouga's direction.

* * *

Kagome dove into the freezing cold water, scooping Kouga in her arms and they resurfaced, hands reaching out to pull them from the pool. "Kouga-kun!" she shook him hard, tears spilling from her eyes. "I told you to take swimming lessons! Kouga-kun is such a stubborn idiot!" Just as she was about to do mouth-to-mouth he coughed and she sat him up, a smile of relief breaking on her face. He smirked. "I heard that, 'Gome-chan. I won't let that pass, though-" As she was about to hug him, little girl Rin suddenly pulled at her mom.

She was crying herself.

"No." she said, very much like a little child. "Get away from my mommy."

"Rin, sweetie," Kagome paused.

"Get away from my mommy! You're not daddy!" she screamed, stomping her foot. Kagome watched the full-blown temper tantrum unfold. Her daughter was inconsolably crying, and it was the first time she had seen her that way. Kagome breathed deep. "Rin, sweetie... remember when I said my own mommy had a half-sister, and that half-sister had a son?"

Rin nodded, trying to wipe the tears away with the back of her hand.

"And do you remember when I told you, that mommy would always visit their beautiful house in Nara whenever she would come to Japan? Do you remember mommy saying he was like a brother?"

Rin's eyes widened, and she started remembering.

"Sweetie, do you remember his name?"

"It's...Uncle...K-Kouga," she finally stuttered.


	86. Chapter 86: The One Worth Compromising

_**A/N:**_ Italicized is flashback

* * *

 _ **The One Worth Compromise**_

* * *

Toga watched his son from the Kitchen door, chugging a glass of something like a depressed middle-aged man in a bar. He shook his head as he remembered a memory from not so long ago, before his son met his dearie. The talk was short, and right now, it spoke volumes of how far his pride and joy had come since he met her.

 _He tried to hand him the phone. "You're not talking to her? I thought you were pursuing her." Sesshomaru waved a hand in dismisssal. "I changed my mind."_

 _Toga's brow raised. "In two days?"_

" _She blinks too much." his son nonchalantly answered, absorbed in his sudoku. Toga merely sighed and clicked on the phone. "Hello? Yes, this is still his father. He's busy right now. Sorry." Touga settled the phone down. "What if she has Blepharospasm?"_

 _His son finally looked up from his game. "She told me she loved me. I don't." Sesshomaru merely resumed with his sudoku. "Son, if you don't love her, or if you're not ready, why don't you tell her? Rather than avoid her. She was crying on the phone."_

 _He did not notice Sesshomaru already had his phone on his hand._

" _It's done. I told her I don't want to see her anymore."_

 _Toga's jaw dropped to the floor. "Through text message?" He stared at his son in disbelief. "Did you even tell her why?"_

" _Why should I? She can figure it out herself."_

 _Toga's hand twitched but he restrained himself. Since when did his gentleman prince become a jerk?! "My pride and joy, in every relationship, there is what you call compromise."_

" _I'm not changing the way I am for a girl. Isn't she supposed to accept me for who I am?" he answered._

 _Toga shook his head. "I admire your independence. But one day, you will realize it is better to bend a little than break. Son, sooner or later you will be taken out of your comfort zone and you will have to sacrifice. It will be a matter of determining if she will be worth the compromise."_

 _His son chuckled. "I'm never changing the way I am."_


	87. Chapter 87: Confirmation

_**Confirmation**_

* * *

He walked towards his son. He was drinking 2% milk. "Do you know that the young gentleman she invited is her first-degree cousin, and basically her 'brother'?" Sesshomaru almost choked on his milk, totally not expecting his father's bluntness. "I met his parents on a trip to Nara. They own an inn and spa, and they make luxury soaps that they export worldwide."

Sesshomaru remained silent.

"You left the party because you were angry at her." He noted his son's tight clutch to the glass. "Son, you have to stop clamming up and start telling her your issues. Leaving her in the dark, letting her 'figure it out' herself will only hurt her. Well, it's understandable if you just 'like' her,"

"I don't just... 'like' her." Sesshomaru finally admitted. Toga's brain clicked, finally hearing his confirmation. But he had one last thing he needed to tell him.

"If you want to keep her by your side, there are some traits you need to straighten out." Silence. Toga took it as a sign to continue. "I heard from the young man she invited here, that before she met you, she hid all her emotions and only showed a cheerful mask to everyone, including the people she held dear."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened. Flashes of her genuine smiles, her tears which she so freely shown, far from the cheery Mary Sue he thought she really was. She wore her heart on her sleeve whenever she was with him, and he once thought if she really was that kind of person.

"Apparently, she already made her compromise. Are you willing to make yours?"

Sesshomaru shot up from his seat and motioned to leave when,

"Son."

Sesshomaru paused and turned to his father.

"Put the milk back in the fridge or else it will spoil."


	88. Chapter 88 :Trouble In Paradise2

_**Trouble in Paradise 2**_

* * *

A sinking feeling settled inside him as he searched the party. He did not find her anywhere. Kouga said she 'went to find' her Senpai because she was 'sure senpai is mad at me again,' and Sesshomaru mentally cursed himself. There he was, acting out on his own anger, while she was thinking about him the whole time. She was not in the estate. She was not in his house. A call to her house confirmed she was not there too. His eyes cast out the gates, and a chill ran through his spine. He knew they lived in a protected, gated community but it was freezing cold, and she had left wearing only that sopping wet sleeveless dress.

He cursed himself again for his immaturity and set out.

* * *

Toga was about to look for his daughter to give her the good news when his phone rang. _Call collect_? A public payphone. Only the people close to him knew his private number, so he answered.

"Taisho-sama,"

It was Kagome, and she was crying again. "Dearie, what happened? Where are you?!"

Kagome leaned on the glass box. She was in the payphone booth by the park of the community, her body shaking at the terrible cold. She tried to rub her bare shoulders but it did not help. "Taisho-sama..." she cried, "I really don't know if this is worth it... Taisho-sama." she sniffled, the air burning her lungs. "I'm still seventeen yet I feel as if I've exhausted everything!" she broke into a miserable sob, one he had never heard before. And his heart was crushed into a million pieces. "Papa... where are you, papa? I need you...I feel so alone..." Toga fell silent.

He realized that despite her level-headed maturity, and her courage in taking on her family business herself, she was still a child of seventeen. He would have told her to give his son a chance. But he realized, it was her decision, and whatever the decision was, he will support her all the way. She had become the daughter he never had. "I'm right here, my daughter. Just cry all you want, I'm right here."

* * *

She was standing under the lamplight of the park when Sesshomaru found her, her small body shivering, her clothes stiff as it had become solid ice. Her cheeks and nose were a dangerous red from frostbite. He stepped forward but stopped when her blue eyes met his.

She had a smile on her, but it was too cheerful, _Mary-Sue_ cheerful, and Sesshomaru did not like it one bit. "Don't come near." she said with her perfect mask in place. "I'm angry at Senpai right now, so just... stay far away from me."

Sesshomaru clenched his fists, and his golden eyes narrowed. He took a step forward.

Kagome's perfect mask wavered. "Don't come any closer." she warned again, but his strides grew bigger and more desperate, and Kagome stepped back in reflex, an anger to her voice. "Sesshomaru-senpai, I told you not to-"

All words halted when he crushed her in his arms, and her perfect mask crumbled.


	89. Chapter 89: After 89 Chapters

_**Finally (After 89 Freaking Chapters)**_

* * *

"Senpai," she cried, "You have no idea how hard it is to love you..." he pulled her closer, tightening his embrace, burying his face in the curve of her neck.

"With Senpai it's either heaven or hell... nothing in between," she allowed her tears to soak on the shoulder of his shirt. He started stroking her hair gently. "Sesshomaru-senpai, I hope you realize that we are not in a Hana to Yume series, and I am not Urusai Baba. You have to tell me what you feel, I cannot read your mind."

The bushes moved from behind them, but they were too absorbed to even notice.

"I will try," he said, "I will try, just be patient with me. I am terrible with words, and I clam up whenever I am upset, so from now on if I have something I can't express,

allow me to just hold you like this. I may never express this bluntly but you are worth every compromise... `and I am willing to wait for your _yes_ , even until my hair grows white."

Kagome pulled back, and he wiped her tears. "But Senpai's hair is already white."

"You know what I mean." He shrugged. He was about to tell her sorry again, but she suddenly leaned on him, hiding her face. "You don't have to wait that long, Senpai."

His heart literally stopped for a second. He chose his next words carefully. "What do you mean?"

She looked up. Her already red cheeks were flushed even more, and in her eyes was a mix of emotions he had seen the night she confessed to him underneath the cherry blossoms: unsure, frightened, vulnerable.

The bushes moved, and Rin's small voice suddenly yelled, "It means she's saying yes, you dum-dum!"

Torrents of angry "sshhh's" filled the silence, and if it were not for the situation the couple would have paused.

But Sesshomaru was absorbed in the girl in front of him to think about anything else.

"So that means... I can kiss you now without asking for permission?"

Kagome nodded her head.

He pulled her closer, and brushed his lips against hers. "Even here?"

Even before the girl could let out a sigh of frustration, he claimed her lips with his, and he lurched forward, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss, amazed at the wonderful feeling, elated at everything and anything that was her.

How he loved her. He would make sure to tell her that. He would make sure to _show_ her that, now that they were officially a couple. Now the only hurdle left was to get a different yes, for the arrangement that will bind them for the rest of their lives.

* * *

A sob broke out from the bushes, and after a temporary scuffle out tumbled a whole audience comprised of Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kouga, Naraku, a beaming Rin and a sobbing Toga. "I better turn this off now," Inuyasha muttered as he fumbled with his video recorder, aiming away from the couple. "Or else it will capture your ugly faces and ruin the film."

"Hey, that was totally uncalled for, you little squirt!" Naraku complained.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru's startled voice garnered their attention, and they cast their glance back to the pair. She was unconscious. Rin fled to her mommy, and the rest caught up. Kikyo knelt down to feel her temperature. "She is as cold as ice. She went hypothermic,"

Sesshomaru looked up to Toga. "Father, we have to bring her to the hospital."


	90. The Generic Hospital Scenarios

_**The Generic Hospital Scenarios**_

* * *

They waited patiently in the hallway. The doctor burst out of the ward with a serious look on his face, holding a clipboard in his hands. "Taisho?" He announced, and Sesshomaru stood from his spot.

"Yes."

The doctor put a hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations. Your wife is pregnant."

Toga fainted from behind them, Inuyasha and the rest of the group swarming around their patriarch in panic. Sesshomaru only stood there, unable to move. They had not done _"the deed"_ yet, and he was pretty sure his Kagome was not cheating on him. (Even though they officially became a couple just hours ago.) He pondered on the outrageous possibilities: could it be that he loved her so much that she became pregnant with just his kiss?

Hmmm, he might have to test that theory later, then.

"Are you sure we are talking about Higurashi, doctor? _Sixteen year old_ Kagome Higurashi?" Kikyo stepped closer, wearing a skeptical look on her face. The doctor glared at her, then to his clipboard. His expression changed drastically.

"Oh, sorry! Wrong patient. She's stable now, Room 435, Bed B."

* * *

As the herd migrated towards the said room, a figure mummified with bandages met their eyes. The poor individual was bound by weights and tractions, and Rin ran to its side, crying. "Mommy!" she rushed to the unfortunate soul and crushed it with a hug, the figure moaning in pain at the sudden attack. "Kagome-chan!" Kouga joined in, almost strangling the patient.

Sesshomaru scanned the large room, doubtful. As far as he could remember, his girlfriend (he blushed,) came in with hypothermia and not from a motor-vehicular accident. His glance then fell on the other side, the one with a closed privacy screen, and he quietly made his way towards it.

He peeped in and there she was, his Kagome, asleep on the hospital bed. Carefully he came closer and a small smile played on his lips. He reached out to tuck away a loose strand of her hair from her face. She stirred, and her blue eyes fluttered beautifully open.

Their eyes met. "Kagome," he said, but she only stared back at him with a confused expression. He stepped back, a knot forming in his stomach.

Her brows met in concentration. "Who... are you?"


	91. An Extra Serving of Sugar

_**An Extra Serving of Sugar**_

* * *

Her brows met in concentration. "Who... are you?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flew wide open, but before he could even react, a loud thwack hit Kagome at the crown of her head, and the girl lurched as she rubbed the area in pain.

Kikyo had just hit her with a rolled magazine. "Would you cut that out?! It's not even funny!"

Kagome straightened herself, trying to recover. "Everyone was so serious, looking at me as if I was in a coma. I couldn't resist,"

"Well," Kikyo folded her arms, "those things only happen in the movies, so you're not fooling anyone."

Kagome smiled, seeing the genuine worry in Kikyo's eyes. "Kikyo-san, thank you."

Kikyo gave her a sidelong glance and gave in, and she nodded at Kagome and smiled. She then motioned to the young man standing beside her, and Kagome turned to him, cheeks flushed and offering him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Sesshomaru-senpai,"

"Don't ever do that again." Sesshomaru reached out and laced his fingers onto Kagome's hand. "You know how I am when it comes to you."

"Hai, Senpai." He bent down and rested his forehead tenderly against hers. She sighed, still tired from the night. "Although I might need more rest tomorrow. I'll probably skip school,"

He nodded his head. "You take your rest."

"But that means... I won't get to see Senpai tomorrow," she looked away, embarrassed.

"I'll drop by your house after school," Sesshomaru cupped his hand on her small face, his head still leaning sweetly against hers, as he willed her to look at him. "I guess I have the right to visit my girlfriend at her home anytime I want to...?"

Kikyo cleared her throat, interrupting the toothache-inducing moment. The couple pulled away from each other and turned to see their audience, teary- eyed and watching blatantly in front of them. Rin was clasping her hands in joy, Toga clutching the framed picture of his late wife. "Beautiful... Inuyasha," he almost sobbed, "are you getting all of this?"

Inuyasha nodded, giving a thumbs up. He was holding a video recorder in front of him.


	92. Transitional Scene

_**Transitional Scene**_

 _(lol I don't know what to put as a title for this)_

* * *

The day went by pretty fast, nothing memorable, and the Student Body Association had kept him busy for the remainder of the day. Arrangements were made for Christmas, and they had to start making plans for the upcoming spring festival in the very near future.

The only weird occurrence that happened was how most of the female students he came across were wearing black, according to Naraku they were mourning the end of his single status. But at least they offered their genuine congratulations,

" _Sesshomaru-sama! Even though you are taken, you still are number 1! Kagome-chan and you are perfect for each other!"_

He almost felt guilty at the positive welcome the majority gave to their being a couple. Inuyasha and Kikyo went through completely opposite during their own start. Perhaps it was because of the difference in their financial status? He restrained a frown that was forming in his brows, he could almost see Kagome fussing about him being worried.

He need not worry anymore. They already had two unofficial guardians to their sacred relationship. As Sesshomaru stood before the big doors to Kagome's house, his heart paced fast in his chest. In his hands were homemade soup and a bouquet of sunflowers and lilies. He wondered if she was feeling better. Her voice still seemed pretty weak to him through the home phone.

He should get her a new cellphone soon, she wouldn't buy one for herself. If he would give it to her as a gift, she could not refuse and she would be obligated to keep it. A smirk formed in his lips.

He reached out and pressed the doorbell.

Kaede opened the door. "Sesshomaru! How was school?" She carefully took the soup from him, "How nice of you! I'll serve this with dinner later. Come in! Kagome is in her room upstairs. Why don't you go? I'll call for you two when dinner is ready."

Sesshomaru froze on his spot. "Me...? In her room?"

Kaede was already making her way back in when she paused, giving him a confused look. "Didn't I just say that?" she motioned for him to come in. "Hurry in and close the door behind you. You're inviting cold air."

Sesshomaru stepped in and carefully placed his shoes on the rack.

"It's upstairs, the fifth one to your right. "

Sesshomaru stiffened again, and tried to shake his mind out of the gutter. This was _his_ Kagome. He shouldn't be nervous. With hesitant steps he made his way up the stairs.


	93. Her Admission

_**Her Admission**_

* * *

He was about to knock on the door when it opened by itself, and he stiffened at the sight before him. His new girlfriend was wearing a fluffy white bathrobe. A million scenarios played through his mind- all involving scenes in which he dare not visualize or else it would stain his _holy maiden_ image of Kagome.

"Ah, Senpai! I was about to take a shower, but you knocked, so I'll just do it later!" She chirped brightly, her small form engulfing him in a warm, affectionate hug.

 _Was about to take a shower._ The line replayed in his head over and over again. Sesshomaru was aware that he was a healthy young boy, and with the love of his life pressed so close to him he panicked.

He shoved her away.

His eyes widened in realization at what he had just done.

"Sesshomaru-senpai," Kagome said so quietly, her eyes taking in a deeper shade of blue. Snapping right out of it, she mustered an eager smile and pulled on his hand. "Ah, so stupid of me. Come in, come in!"

With her hand still holding his they both settled on her lounger and they quietly sat side-by-side, Kagome humming to the music the flat-screen was putting out. They were watching a live telecast of the _London Filharmonic_ in concert. Absently he set aside his handkerchief on the table.

Sesshomaru secretly watched her fingers strum an imaginary cello, she was so immersed with the music he took the time to think over what he had done earlier. He knew what that look meant, and he knew he had unwittingly hurt her. As if confirming his thoughts, Kagome's voice suddenly floated through the piano solo.

"Senpai?" she said, her voice a little too vulnerable.

"Yes,"

"I love you, Sesshomaru-senpai.

I thought you ought to know, in case you changed your mind."


	94. His Admission

_**His Admission**_

* * *

Hearing those words from her brought him immense happiness, but the need in her voice made him do a double-take. He shifted to her.

"Why would you think I changed my mind?" he asked, and she remained silent, her eyes glued to the show in the flat screen. A wind chorus had just started and she remained abnormally focused.

"Kagome," he said, and she suddenly sprang up and embraced him, with her cheeks beautifully flushed as she hid her face on the curve of his neck. He could feel her heartbeat take off as fast as his. In the process she had knocked the glass of water on her table, soaking his handkerchief.

"I just thought... Sesshomaru-senpai is..." she muttered, and in her tone he noticed she was scared. What was she so scared about? He suddenly remembered his shoving her away. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, struggling to form the words that would not scare her further.

He promised to her he would try.

"I'm sorry for earlier. It's just that... I got scared myself." he managed, his embrace on her tightening. Her body felt so soft and it fit perfectly on his all he could do was sigh.

"Senpai got scared?" she echoed.

"Yes... you see, I'm a healthy young man, Kagome... and I love you too, and because of that,

it is inevitable," he struggled, a deep blush staining his cheeks. Slowly she pulled away.

"What is inevitable?"

"These thoughts," he said, "of doing things to you."

A long moment of silence passed between them. Her blush grew heavier. "W-what things...?"

Sesshomaru felt his nerves twist in his stomach. "Naughty... things."

They stared at each other for a very long time.

The sharp knocking on her door startled them both. The door opened and Kaede's smiling face peeped in. "Dinner is ready. Kagome-chan, why do you still have that bathrobe on?"

"Ah," Kagome stood up and started undoing the ties, "I thought it would be warmer this way, Kaede-sama..."

To Sesshomaru's surprise she opened her robe to adjust the flaps and he found out she was actually still in her pajamas, underneath the robe. He hid a sigh of relief as she smiled at him and offered her hand. They walked , their hands interlaced with each other, as they followed Kaede out of the room.


	95. Laundry

_**Laundry**_

* * *

Dinner was great and Kagome and Sesshomaru spent the rest of the evening playing a stimulating game of chess. Sesshomaru really did enjoy spending time with her, and in the back of his mind, it probably would not even matter if she would just sit beside him and do nothing. Just as long as he was with her he was content.

Looking at the clock he somehow felt a little cheated as it was time to go home.

"Sesshomaru, son, I put your handkerchief in the dryer because it was soaked." Kaede mentioned to him, and she led him to the laundry room and pointed to the basket. "Just search for it in the pile, I haven't got the time to fold it yet." With a quick nod she left him in the silence of the room to scavenge for his elusive hanky.

His hands were digging through the pile when Kagome peeked in. "Sesshomaru-senpai?"

He smiled as he shifted his gaze to her. "Hmm?"

She smiled herself. "Nothing. I just wanted to say your name." To be honest, Kagome thought her heart would burst. The sight of her senpai rummaging through their laundry so casually made her think of the many possible future situations with him-

when they were married. Ah, how very spoiled he would probably be.

She giggled.

He already found his handkerchief and he pulled it out distractedly from the pile as he rushed to her adorable form. His sudden warmth enveloped her yet again as he had already tackled her in his embrace, and he kissed the crown of her hair. "I think we should practice taking out the 'senpai'," he suggested.

Kagome blushed. "Oh... Okay, Sessh...Sesshomaru.." She saw him smirk, and she shut her eyes tight: "...Senpai!" she finished, grimacing.

"That's good enough for now." he laughed, and he bent down to kiss her pouting lips.

Kaede's voice called out from the foyer. "Sesshomaru, your ride is here!"


	96. Lost

_**Lost**_

* * *

When Sesshomaru arrived home, Inuyasha was sitting on the couch watching a replay of basketball. Their father had disciplined them to no tv in the room, only on their living room. And after Nine P.M. was their only opportunity, their father had an array of K-dramas he was religiously following.

Sesshomaru sat beside his brother.

"How did the visit go, Onii-san?" Inuyasha asked absently.

"Good," Sesshomaru answered. The team he was rooting for just scored a three.

"You should take her to your sky dome some time," Inuyasha suggested, and Sesshomaru turned to his brother. He was still absorbed in the game. "I'm sure she'd love it. Kikyo loved it when I took her there. I actually might ask you again in the near future to give us access."

Sesshomaru smiled and ruffled his brother's hair fondly. Inuyasha only smirked as he turned to him.

"Hey, if you need recommendations for your next date night, I'm your man." Inuyasha announced proudly. "And if you need-"

His sudden silence alarmed Sesshomaru, and he watched, confused, as Inuyasha's smile dropped and his amber eyes widened.

Considerably.

A dust of pink colored his cheeks, and his face bloomed into a full-on blush. "Uh, Onii-san... mind if I ask you... what is that in your hands...?"

"Huh?" Sesshomaru was confused, but tried to brush it off. "My handkerchief. Why?"

Inuyasha shook his head, in slow motion... "Onii-san," he was talking abnormally slow, "I know what a handkerchief looks like."

Sesshomaru's instincts kicked in. Something was not right, and a knot started to form in his stomach. Slowly, he craned his neck down to lay eyes on the item in question.

He froze, the moment he finally realized what it was.

* * *

Kagome dug through the pile of fresh laundry, clad in the plush robe, having finally finished her shower. A smile flitted her face when she pulled out a square cloth and held it close to her heart. It was her senpai's handkerchief. Pushing warm thoughts aside she resumed to her task and started digging again.

She was getting impatient.

"Kaede-sama?" she called out loud enough, and Kaede's voice drifted from the kitchen.

"Yes, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome bit her lip in frustration, separating the laundry one by one.

With a huff of resignation, she sat back down on the floor to take a rest.

"Have you seen my favorite panty?!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

Me: * _cringe_ *


	97. What Ifs

_**What Ifs**_

* * *

When Kagome entered the classroom the following day, it was to her immense surprise that the class had decorated the whole room with banners and balloons. "Congratulations" loomed over the blackboard, and there were cake and ice cream for everyone.

So early in the morning? She sweatdropped, but she still murmured her hesitant thanks to her supportive classmates. Now that they were official, deep inside it made her feel very giddy.

 _Could he be feeling the same way?_

She had no doubts about him, but he... on the other hand...

The sudden memory of him pushing her away in her house loomed heavily in her thoughts. His explanation was reasonable, but why was he hesitating towards her?

She chewed her lip and forced the thought away.

"Congratulations, Kagome-chan!" A classmate hugged her, "You're so lucky to be Sesshomaru-sama's first _official_ girlfriend!"

Kagome smiled. She knew they meant well, but at that moment, she hated herself for being so selfish. _Girlfriend._

When he graduates a few months from now and goes to college, it will only be a mere title she will hold.

And then a sudden fear started to form in her. What if he falls out of love?


	98. Risks

_**Risks**_

* * *

Through half of the day the thought relentlessly hounded the poor girl, she had to put up that cheery Mary-Sue mask for her classmates and her best friend not to notice her troubled thoughts. The bell for lunch rang through the corridors, and Kagome absently threaded outside the classroom, not even looking to where she was going.

She crashed into something firm, and she rubbed her sore nose.

She looked up, to the handsome face of her beloved senpai. He had three bento boxes in his hand and was looking at her with such concern.

"Kagome? Is something wrong?" he said, and when his hand grasped her wrist, possessively tight, all doubt in her mind dissolved into thin air.

 _What if he falls out of love?_ Was the question, and her heart steadied. Just by looking at him it was answered.

"Nothing's wrong, Sesshomaru-senpai." she smiled. "If there is, we will work it out together, right?"

Every day with him was a risk she was willing to take. She was scared, but the warmth on his hands and how he squeezed back told her volumes of how he felt too.

"Three bento boxes? Is senpai hungry?"

"This one is for Naraku," Sesshomaru said as he bent down for a light kiss. "If you want this I can tell him to go find lunch elsewhere-"

"Ie!" Kagome waved her hands, panicking. "Naraku-san is too nice to push away,"

"Nicer than me?" Sesshomaru asked, the jealousy in his tone leaking out unwittingly.

Kagome huffed, realizing his possessiveness would be something she would have to deal with _permanently._

And she did not mind.


	99. Letter

_**Letter**_

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when the sound of the clacking computer keyboard rebelled against the silence of the house. Kagome was still reviewing the itineraries and reports of their large, and very complicated, family business, tediously on her bedroom, when a rapping sound from her window distracted her.

The girl shifted her gaze towards the closed glass, and her typing halted completely.

"Huh?"

The girl had to do a double-take. A _pigeon_ was waiting for her by the windowsill, and on its little leg was a rolled-up piece of paper. Looking around her to check if she wasn't dreaming, Kagome stood up and strode towards the bird. She opened the door, and it instantly jumped into her hands.

With her brows raised in the sheer oddness of it all, Kagome took the paper and realized the message was for _her_.

 _Kagome,_

 _I had to use my homing pigeon tonight because Sesshomaru is with me in the study, reviewing our paperworks for the launch of our new venture. You know, the domestic airlines we talked about? Anyway, I can't call, so we'll settle with this._

Kagome sweatdropped. Wouldn't it look more suspicious with a pigeon in the room flying back and forth?

 _Congratulations, you don't know how happy I am for you both. Now a few more steps then you officially take my son's last name. I can't wait for the time when you would call me Ojou-sama!_

She blushed heavily. Kagome Higurashi-Taisho? Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and she smiled, giddy.

 _If you have any problems, remember that I am one block away from your house. Whatever happens I am here for you both, dearie. Don't ever hesitate._

The girl smiled, her heart warmed. "Thank you, Taisho-sama," she said aloud. He had been there since the beginning, and he was the strongest pillar she had been leaning on in her hardest times.

 _P.S._

 _Good luck on your trip back to London. You must have had a long talk with Sesshomaru- he seems quite unfazed by your pending separation._

 _Love, Your future father-in-law._

Kagome dropped the paper, her jaw almost falling to the floor. In two days she was Europe-bound... and she forgot to tell her senpai!


	100. Souvenir

**_A/N:_** To those who forgot what _thing_ this chapter is referring to, please refer to chapter 96, (Lost).

 _Italicized is_ flashback _._

* * *

 ** _Souvenir_**

* * *

"Onii-san, lighten up!" Inuyasha slapped his brother from the broad of his back. They were making PB&J sandwiches on the kitchen counter when the younger brother noticed Sesshomaru piling up an excessive amount of peanut butter, nonstop, on his bread.

"She's only gone for a week." Inuyasha took the pile of brown goo off his big brother's hands and threw it in the nearby trash. "Besides, she said you could video-chat her anytime, right?" Inuyasha stared at his zombie-like companion.

He shook his head and sighed, as he whipped up a proper sandwich for his soulless-like brother and placed it in his hands.

"She might be busy," Sesshomaru absently took a bite. "And it's only been thirteen hours since her flight… she deserves some rest from the long haul,"

 _He sent her off earlier that day. When they met at the airport, it was to his surprise that she greeted him wearing a_ ** _bunny onesie,_** _her face semi-concealed with the shade of her costume_ ** _._** _As his brows quirked up and he pulled at her floppy ears, she blushed, saying she had to stay hidden. She was not formally introduced yet to the society, and spotting her bare face with him, one of the most eligible bachelors in Tokyo, would only draw attention to them both._

 _She had a point. In Europe, she was rarely out in public, and if she were, she was heavily guarded. In school, they were sheltered. Inevitably they will have to deal with media and the paparazzi sooner or later, but Sesshomaru wanted her to enjoy the experience of living as a normal high school teenager as much as she could._

"Besides," Inuyasha suddenly leaned closer to him, a lecherous smirk plastered on his face. "You have something of hers to keep you company in your loneliness, Onii-san…"

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru eyed at him with suspicion.

Inuyasha wagged his brows, "You know, that _souvenir_ of hers that you keep in your underwear drawer…"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in realization, and he lunged at Inuyasha, covering his younger brother's mouth with his hand. The plates and butter knives fell with a crash on the floor from his haste.

"Shut up, or father will hear you!"

"Hear what?" A familiar voice drifted into the room, and Sesshomaru's shoulders slumped in defeat. His father bound towards them like an overly eager dog, eyes wide and perked up. He was hauling a curious bag in his hands.

His skin was absolutely itching in curiosity. "Inuyasha, tell daddy right now.

What does big brother keep hidden in his underwear drawer?!"


	101. Chapter 101: His Doubts

**_A/N:_** 4 chapters today. Thanks!

* * *

 ** _His Doubts_**

* * *

"Keh," Inuyasha spat out, breaking free from his brother's vice-like grip. "Nothing you should know about, you creep."

Touga slapped a hand across his mouth as he gasped, a crestfallen look on his face. "How can you talk to your father like that?!" He strode across the room and flung his arms across Sesshomaru, "My Snugglebunny! Won't you defend daddy from this ungrateful spawn? After the blood and sacrifice and tears of raising two boys with their mother watching down in heaven…"

Inuyasha casually took a bite off his sandwich and rolled his eyes, waving goodbye at Sesshomaru. The older brother protested, but Inuyasha had already left to let him deal with the crying, sensitive banshee.

"What do you have in that bag?" Sesshomaru diverted, deciding to change the topic. It proved effective because his father wiped his tears away and rummaged through the plastic bag, from which he forked out a dozen tabloids for him to see.

"This was all over the news in this morning's edition,"Touga beamed proudly, "I stopped by the local craft store to buy me some materials for a scrapbook."

Sesshomaru stood dumbfounded. Fuzzy wires, heart-shaped stickers, scented paper and glitter glue were all inside, ready for his father to play with.

And the tabloids.

It all held pictures of _himself_ , in the airport, bending down to kiss a bunny-costumed mystery person. He surmised the picture was taken by the paparazzi earlier at the airport, when he saw Kagome to Europe. He was thankful her face was concealed by the large mascot's floppy ears, else she would have a lot of problems with her privacy when she came back.

"WHO IS THIS MYSTERY GIRL?" One headline said. Another one pointed out, "AND THEY CALL IT PUPPY LOVE,"

Sesshomaru almost chuckled. _Ridiculous._

He turned to his father, who had stars glittering all over his form as he stroked the precious tabloids.

The breach of his privacy did not seem to affect him at all. Instead, an unsettling feeling started to grow in his stomach, as a sudden question drifted into his head.

Why did she want to hide their relationship from the public eye?


	102. Chapter 102: Insecurities

**_Insecurities_**

* * *

Perhaps she just valued her privacy.

Or perhaps she was unsure.

 _Why would she be?_

 _Maybe she is unsure of her feelings for me,_

that sudden dread washed all over his body,

 _maybe she changed her mind,_

Sesshomaru felt a panic rise inside of him, and he reached out for his touchscreen laptop and pressed the Viber app.

But before he could make the call, a familiar name suddenly appeared on the screen. His eyes widened a fraction as he pressed _answer._ "Kagome," he managed, breathless. She was sitting in the middle, and she did not look like she had undergone such a long flight.

She was clad in full kimono, her hair neatly combed, looking very beautiful with paint on her lips and a healthy glow to her cheeks.

He did notice her shoulders were straight, as if in a position of authority, so very different from the dependent girl that clung to the sleeve of his shirt whenever they were together. She bowed politely, and his poor heart almost jumped out of his throat.

 _Why was she being so formal?_

 _"_ Good morning, senpai," she greeted, and he could hear, in the background, men's voices. His jealousy flared up again, and he sat there helpless with the distance between them, thousands and thousands of miles away from each other. His hands itched to reach out to her, but he could not touch her.

"I called to let you know I arrived safe, we're having a quick break from the meeting," she said, from which a male's voice came nearer,

"I told you we should have rescheduled this," he said, and on the screen appeared a tall, black-haired male who was a little bit older than him, and he _laid his freaking hands on Kagome's shoulders and massaged it_. "Now look at you, ranting to some random friend behind our back-"

His eyes settled on the screen. "Eh? Who is this?"

Sesshomaru was not able to control himself, "Taisho Sesshomaru. Kagome's _boyfriend._ "

The man in the screen blinked.


	103. Chapter 103: Minefield

**_Minefield_**

* * *

There it was, that feeling of dread. Was she trying to hide their relationship?

"Huh?" The man in the screen blinked again, from which his hands pulled away from his woman and peered his face so close to the monitor, Sesshomaru could almost see the pores on his face. "Taisho Sesshomaru, as in "Sesshomaru- _senpai"_ Sesshomaru?" He repeated, and Sesshomaru's brows shot upward.

The man's arms shot around Kagome's neck as he engulfed her in a fond bear hug, "Kags, Holy Cow! He sure is a fine specimen!" He laughed, and Kagome's cheeks flushed fire red. "I'm Jakotsu, by the way. Her Vice here in Europe." He looked over the screen and called out to several other men, "Hey guys, come here!" He pulled another man beside him, "Sesshomaru-kun, this is Bankotsu, my boyfriend,"

Sesshomaru let out a long breath of relief, as several other men flocked on the screen.

"Hey," Bankotsu waved, "So you're Kagome's precious Senpai, huh?"

Kagome jumped out of her seat to pull him away, very embarrassed,

"Yes," Jakotsu smiled cheerily, turning the camera greedily to himself, "That's our future boss there," Kagome leaped over the chair to cover his mouth,

"Jak, what the heck," she said through clenched teeth, and she turned to the camera, smiling at Sesshomaru sweetly, "Uh… just ignore what he said," she tried to save face, when several other board members piped in.

"So are you ready to father the four children she has already planned after your marriage?" A young, bald-headed man inched towards the screen, and Kagome gasped in horror.

"What are you talking about, Ren?" Bankotsu added, "I thought she was shooting for five?"

Kagome thought her spleen shot out of her nose, and as she was about to lunge at the two, Jakotsu detonated the final bomb, "Ah, what I heard exactly from her was ' _as many babies as possible-'_ "

And that was it. Kagome exploded in red, and the screen went dead from there. Sesshomaru stared at his laptop with a heavy blush on his cheeks. He thought of his silly insecurity from earlier, and he recalled, in vivid detail, what he had just witnessed now.

He raked his fingers through his hair, and he laughed.


	104. Chapter 104: Reassurance

**_A/N:_** For those who jumped straight here, just to let you know I uploaded 4 chapters today. It starts with _His Doubts._

And this chapter (Reassurance) is chapter#4. Thanks!

* * *

 ** _Reassurance_**

* * *

The screen displayed her name again, and when he hit answer, Kagome was back on the screen, in what seemed like a dark room. "Sesshomaru-senpai," she said, and he noticed she was more out of breath than earlier. "I had to find an empty room to hide, the Board was getting too comfortable with you," a blush crept to her cheeks, "Sorry about that,"

"Don't be," he said, "I don't mind at all,"

"Tsk," she said nervously, "and about the babies… I.. uh,"

Sesshomaru smirked, humored at her pathetic attempts to try to explain it off. She could not find an excuse.

And it was then that he got his answer. And he wished he could fly to London right then and there to reassure her. She was not hiding their relationship because she was unsure of her feelings…

she was unsure if _he_ was committed the same way as she had.

She stopped her ranting, and her breathing steadied. "Sorry I didn't call sooner, I didn't want to bother Senpai,"

"Kagome," he said, "call me as often as you want. I'll drop whatever I'm doing and I'll answer."

A blush crept on her cheeks, as she answered softly, "hai, Sesshomaru-senpai,"

"And Kagome," he said, and her blue eyes raised and locked with his, "I miss you. Finish what you have to do there and come back home.

I have… an important question to ask."

She smiled, unwary to what he was trying to imply. "Hai, Sesshomaru-senpai." She bowed politely, "I have to go back, though. Knowing them and their paranoid antics, they might be in panic mode right now and think that someone kidnapped me,"

Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Oh, and Sesshomaru-senpai?" She paused, and she looked straight at him.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

" _Ai shiteru,"_ she smiled, and the screen went black as she hung up.

Sesshomaru sat alone, staring at the blank screen, smiling to himself. His eyes shifted to the photo of them both that was framed at his study table; they were both in their uniforms, smiling to the camera. And right before the framed photo was a small box.

He reached out and opened it, and he quietly stared at its precious content.

The hold to the little box grew tighter.

 _I hope this will be reassurance enough._

 _Ai shiteru, Kagome._


	105. Chapter 105

_**A/N:**_ I'm actually back to do this! Hehe… sorry. FYI we're almost done though.

* * *

 _ **Missed Calls**_

* * *

The whole day yesterday was a hectic nightmare. In a week and a half from now would be his high school graduation, and the absence of his beloved Kagome only made things worse. But she was coming home the day after, and her pending arrival sent him into a pleasant distraction.

It was hard to concentrate, but he was able to make it through. He tried to busy himself with the upcoming school event, adding the fact that he was also their batch's Valedictorian made it busier.

Today was a weekend, though, he had nothing planned. And the first thing he did was check his phone.

2 missed calls from Kagome at about 2 am, and another one at 6.

He checked his clock. It was 9:30 am.

" _Call me as often as you want. I'll drop whatever I'm doing and answer."_ Was what he told her just the other day. But it was kind of weird, for her to be calling at such unlikely hours.

He pressed his video-call app.

It took five rings instead of the usual one, but she answered. "Ah, Senpai?" she said. She was still clad in her own pajamas, it seemed as if she was sitting on her bed. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"


	106. Chapter 106

_**Another Misunderstanding?**_

* * *

"It's alright," he said, "Anything urgent?"

"N-no," she said with an embarrassed blush to her cheeks, "I just wanted to see Senpai…" she was too nervous she had not realized she had been holding a plush version of himself in his arms tightly, her hands fiddling on the hem of the chibi's kimono. "You see… I've just come home from a party…"

All thoughts of blissful sleepiness flew out of the window.

"At this hour?" He said, his voice immediately harshening. "Kagome. Do you realize what time it is now?"

"Y-yes, that's why I've been trying to call Senpai earlier, but he was not answering,"

His darn jealousy flared up again, consuming his rational thoughts.

Kagome continued, avoiding his eyes, "Then I figured, he must be asleep. But I couldn't fall asleep myself because I haven't talked to Senpai the whole day. I was waiting for him to call me…"

"Then you got what you want." He stopped himself, realizing he sounded quite bitter. "I hope you sleep well." He said, sobered down.

"You still look so tired, I'll hang up right now." She said, sounding somewhat disappointed. But she gathered her smile anyway and blushed. "Ai shiteru, Sesshomaru. Maybe more than you love me. I promise I'll try not to be such a bother." She kissed the screen and she ended the call.

He did not notice how she struggled to drop the Senpai out of her sentence. Sesshomaru shot up from his position and stormed out of his room, thoughts of their conversation plaguing his mind.

So she was like this in Europe. His mind was a maelstrom of anger and confusion now, what else did he not know about her? And she had the gall to call him and tell him she couldn't sleep, as if she was doing him a favor?

He walked into the dining room to find his father reading the newspaper. He slumped himself on one of the chairs and sighed.

"I left your girl a voice message," Toga said, flipping the page of his paper. "Hopefully she'll hear it when she wakes up. Might be a day late but she'll understand."

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru glared. "She should be awake by now." _And not partying until morning._

"Huh? why should _she_ be awake by now?" Toga checked his phone, "As far as I know we're living in different time zones, son. It's 9:40, probably about 1:40 a.m. there in London.

So did you talk to her earlier? Did she have fun on her eighteenth birthday?"


	107. Chapter 107

_**Toothache**_

* * *

Her first call was at 2 am. In the time converter, it should have been 6 pm in London. That was probably when her birthday party started. And being the end of the day, he did not contact her at all. The next missed call was at 6 am, which was 10 pm from where she was at.

" _I couldn't fall asleep myself because I haven't talked to Senpai the whole day. I was waiting for him to call me…"_

He called her at 9:30, which was 1:30 in the morning in her side of the world.

" _Ai shiteru, Sesshomaru. Maybe more than you love me. I promise I'll try not to be such a bother."_

After that ominous last words, she did not call afterward. Which he understood because today was her flight back to Tokyo. But his forgetting her birthday disappointed himself to no end.

He stood waiting for her by the airport arrival area, oblivious to the small paparazzi that had gathered around him. And she stepped out, hidden behind a large, oversized jacket and a baseball cap, and large sunglasses to hide her pretty face. She immediately spotted him, and she stopped.

He walked towards her.

Before he could speak, she reached out and tucked a strand of hair that was out of place behind his ear. "Sesshomaru looks tired," she said with concern.

And his heart melted, finally hearing his name without the Senpai attached. "I'm okay." He said in disbelief, taking off her baseball cap. How could she still be concerned for him after what he had done? "I'm sorry I forgot-"

She shook her head, "It's okay," she said, smiling. "I know it's been a stressful week for you. Don't worry about me, I'm-"

"It seems like I'm always letting you down," he said, taking her sunglasses off. "I hope you don't think I do it on purpose…" Without giving her so much as a reaction time, he leaned down and kissed her. Camera flashes erupted from every angle. She pulled away, too modest and blushing in embarrassment.

"Sesshomaru, this is-"

"You're all I think about, just so you know. So please don't think you love me more." He leaned over again and pressed his lips against hers, prompting another wildfire response around. The people around started blushing too at the nineteen-year-old's aggressiveness. "You have somewhere to go right now?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Nowhere, really," she answered, her head cast down from embarrassment. "I was planning to rest-"

"Then come with me." He said, pulling her away from the giddy crowd.

"W-where are we going?" she asked as he dragged her along with him.

"Somewhere.

I have something to ask you… in private."


	108. Chapter 108

**_A/N:_** I can't believe I'm finally ending this in 4 chapters! After this, I'll be starting another snippet fic, (hehe sorry for shamelessly plugging.) But again, can't believe it!

* * *

 ** _His Hand on Hers_**

* * *

"Sesshomaru-senpai, do I have to be blindfolded for this?" Her fingers twitched nervously. She bit the bottom of her lip because she was restless. He had not spoken to her since they entered the car, and it did not help being blindfolded, she could not see where they were going, she did not know how much time passed.

"Sesshomaru-senpai," Her voice trailed off, her past insecurities creeping in on her.

Perhaps he changed his mind about her, about them?

It had only been two weeks, but maybe the time they spent apart made him realize they were too young? That everything happened too fast?

That may have been true, that they were young.

But wouldn't it give them enough time to find out if they really wanted to spend their time together until they grew old?

"I don't know if this is what he intended,

but Sesshomaru-senpai is making me very nervous." She fell into silence, for he did not answer again.

But a sudden warmth descended on her hand,

He had wrapped his hand over hers.

"And Kagome doesn't know this," Her senpai said, his voice low and subdued, "But Sesshomaru is also very nervous… may be even more than her."

She heard the car door open, he pulled her out with her. He held her hand on his the whole time.


	109. Chapter 109

**_Separate Ways?_**

* * *

She knew she was stepping on grass, and then on stone. She could feel the earth rising as they trudged along. He was leading her up a steep flight of concrete steps, and the incline continued for a considerable while, more steps, and then more… until she finally felt even ground.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Then she realized the air was fresher, damper… she held his hand tight.

"We're here," he said, and she felt his fingers fumble as he tried to untie the knot on her blindfold.

When the piece of cloth fell away and she opened her eyes, she paused,

Breathless.

"Where are we?" Kagome said. She spun around, drinking in the breathtaking sight.

They were on the top of a large hill, the ground cleared from all vegetation except for grass, above them was a vast, starry sky, and before her, a great deal of the view of the city,

The lights from the distant skyscrapers and roads… blinking like the very stars above.

"This is my Sky Dome." He said, and she turned to look at him. He was avoiding her gaze, he was visibly nervous.

He let go of her hand.

A part of Kagome's heart sank, as she recalled her thoughts from inside the car. She bit the bottom of her lip for a moment, and in a final bout of self-preservation, she put on her _Mary-Sue_ mask and smiled.

"Ah, Inuyasha told me about this place in passing," she said, turning back to the view before her.

"He did?" Sesshomaru said, and Kagome stole a glance at her boyfriend. He was fidgeting now, playing with his fingers. "I can barely remember."

"Mmhmm," Kagome affirmed quietly. "This is beautiful, but Senpai, I don't get it. There is no dome around." She brought her gaze back to the soft, blinking lights of the faraway city.

 _Don't cry… Kagome, please don't cry!_ At that moment that was her mantra, she tried to repeat it in her mind, over and over again. His continued silence was gnawing at her naïve little heart.

Oh, if only she didn't love him this much!

"There is no dome yet, but this land will be the future construction site of my pilot business." He finally answered. "When I graduate high school next month, father will transfer half of the family business' responsibility to me. And as I enter university, he was going to give me a chance to launch my own venture."

In the poor girl's mind, the more he spoke, the more he was getting out of reach. When she started to develop feelings for him, she never really thought about this part: the part where they would probably attend different universities, have different interests in ventures, different career paths.

Kagome kept her Mary-Sue face, sustained her perfect little smile. She couldn't do it, she couldn't keep him from reaching his dreams, just because she selfishly wanted him by her side.

"And I was thinking," he continued, "In this day and age, what better venture is more suitable than Communication? I want our company to expand to telecommunication…. _Satellites_ …" he said, breathless. "This will be my headquarters, I'll build an observatory-type dome where whenever I'm not working, I could just look up at the sky and—"

He stopped, and he turned to the quiet figure beside him.

His petite, blue-eyed girlfriend was crying.


	110. Chapter 110

**_The Cheesy Proclamations_**

* * *

He halted his thoughts, so nervous was he that he could barely hear himself speak because of the drumming on his heart! And he would have blabbered, on and on, nonstop, but he turned and he realized she had been crying.

Did he say something wrong?

"Kagome, you—"

She turned to him, and to his surprise, she was smiling.

Smiling _._ Not her Mary-Sue smile… but a warm, genuine one, as she wiped her tears away and laughed softly.

"Please go on," she said, "Don't mind me."

"But you are—"

"Sesshomaru-senpai," she said, "Please go on. What about Telecommunication? And Satellites? That sounds like a lucrative business… "

He couldn't control himself, and the next thing he knew he reached out and engulfed him in his arms. "How can you tell me to go on with those tears in your eyes-"

"I told Sesshomaru-senpai not to mind me. I love listening to him talk about his future, I know that whatever path he takes he will reach his dreams.

I'm just happy, you see, that's why I cry."

"Happy?" He said, and he pulled away. Sesshomaru settled his hands on her small shoulders, and he peered down to take a good look at her face.

His heart almost burst at the sight, how he loved seeing her smile!

"From the moment I met Senpai, I knew he was something very special. I wanted to have the chance… to have him in my life… and it did happen.

But the time we were together these doubts of mine never went away.

Sesshomaru-senpai has been very reserved all this time, you see, he tends to hide his feelings.

And so I keep on guessing, keep on doubting…"

She reached out and touched his cheek, and he responded by wrapping his hand on hers,

"But standing here now, listening to him talk about his plans for the future, I realized he has come a long way, _we_ have come a long way…

Senpai, you can do whatever you want, you are more than capable.

I don't know what the future holds for both of us, all I know is that Senpai's happiness is also mine… and if he permits it, that I stay by his side as he reaches his dreams…" She couldn't restrain her smile, she couldn't keep her tears from falling,

"I'll stay by his side, even if he grows tired of my presence, only if he permits. I'll be there to cheer him on, be there to hold his hand, be his quiet place when he needs to stop and rest.

But ah, I'm so excited for him!" She laughed, and she broke away, striding to the edge of the hill, settling her sights on the view of the city, "This will make a beautiful sky-dome, and Senpai will make a good businessman…" she cupped her hands around her mouth, and she gathered her breath and shouted,

"I love you, Sesshomaru-senpai!"

Her voice rang through the quiet of the chilly evening, and it echoed against the vast space before them. She was out of breath, she was blushing like mad. But she was smiling, truly happy. "I just wanted to let that out, so that everyone can hear."

He was silent again, but this time, Kagome did not feel any doubt. Her fears had now lifted, and she turned around to her now quiet companion.

The moment she did,

It knocked her breath away.


	111. Chapter 111

**_A/N:_** _Omiai_ \- arranged marriage

* * *

 ** _Final Chapter_**

* * *

"Marry me." He said as he stood before her, holding an open little box in his hands with a ring inside.

She was caught off guard, left totally stunned.

"You don't have to give me an answer now," He said, "You might think it's too early. I understand you are still seventeen, you have your own dreams to make real. And I will wait, Kagome."

The red on her boyfriend's cheeks were wildly rising, his face was dead-on serious.

"But be aware that I will only take yes as an answer…" he tried to be chill, act as if he didn't give a damn. But the tremble in his voice surfaced his utter nervousness, and he averted his gaze as if he was going to confess some terrible crime,

"And just in case you didn't know," he cleared his throat, embarrassed, "I already sealed an _Omiai_ deal with you as the bride, and we are set to wed the moment you graduate high school-"

"W-what—"

"My father made sure it was set in stone, and we have the blessing of your legal guardian. So even if you say no to my proposal… uh…

You technically can't. There's no way in hell I'd –"

She sprang towards him like a bullet, she tackled him in the tightest hug. "Of course," she whispered in between tears of elation, "Of course, of course…" She was laughing, crying, giddy in her shock.

"There's no way in hell I'd let you go." He finished, and he smiled.

With the wonderful backdrop of the starry city behind them, Kagome pulled away from her boyfriend, or she should say, future husband, looked up and locked eyes as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Sesshomaru suddenly turned to the other side, and he gave a thumbs up.

From afar, the grass literally started _moving,_ then out emerged a familiar figure.

"Is it set?" Toga yelled, and Sesshomaru nodded his head. Toga's eyes started watering, "Inuyasha, did you catch all that?!"

A hand suddenly shot out just a few inches from where Kagome and Sesshomaru were standing, giving a thumbs up of its own. Disguised as a lump of grass and dirt was Inuyasha and Kikyo, the former carrying a camcorder, smiling as he continued to record.

Rin darted out of her own grass-disguise and sprang towards them, and the newly engaged couple received her in a very warm embrace.

Naraku came out of hiding, coughing out some dirt he accidentally ate, with a smirk on his face as he joined the new family in their hug.

They were finally joined by the sobbing patriarch, who was blowing his nose and wiping his tears with an already soaked handkerchief. "Kimi, look at how much our son has grown," he was cradling the picture frame of his late wife, and he burst into a not-so-manly wail.

Rin slightly pulled away, and she put her hands on her hips. "I expect a little brother or sister this year," She said, trying to sound intimidating. "You will name her Kanna if she is a girl, or Shippo if he is a boy. And we will go to the same school together, ride our bikes—" she continued prattling,

And the place became very loud and _noisy_ , as everyone else started talking over each other about their own plans.

Amid the commotion, Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, and the girl smiled back.

So much was ahead of them,

so much time to spend.

He held her hand tight.

He leaned over,

and she tiptoed to meet him halfway for a quiet little kiss.


End file.
